What! This is a couple?
by bobo2015
Summary: Have you ever read a summary and were like; This is a couple? This is creepy or I need to puke my face off because of the couple choice? Join Leo and the gang as they read Fanfiction that are not normal in their "demigod world". There will be slash, humor, romance and of course puking. What are you waiting for? The gang is waiting! Ooc as in characters are relaxed and less tense!
1. PercyRachel

**A/N Welcome to What? This is a couple? I will continue to update this as long as people enjoy it. The idea of this story is, for example let's say today's ship is Percy/Athena I will have the seven and the person (or god, hopefully) who got shipped talk about the weird ah ship. I will try to make it as funny as possible. Maybe some fluff here and there.**

 **I will also give a shout out to the most reviewed/favorited/followed story of that ship.**

 **PM or you can review if you want your story to get shout outed. (Is that even a word?) Please name the ship and the story name.**

 **Today's story is a classic… Not to extreme. PercyxRachel**

 **Yeah, not like totally weird. Just enough for Annabeth to become "jelly"**

 **Hope you enjoy this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

 **Leo P.O.V**

"So, let me get this straight. You want us to write stories for this website called, fanfiction?" Percy asked. Leo here. Your awesome supreme commander who came back to life.

"Yes, it will be fun," Chiron responded. Percy snorted.

"Each day if you feel like it, one of you will write everything you are experiencing," He paused. "Leo I would like you to do it first,"

Suddenly, the world started spinning. He wanted me to do what?

"Sorry, I think I misunderstood, you see I have this little meeting with-

"Leo, you heard correct. You are going to write everything that is going on,"

"Um, so what are we going to discuss about?" Annabeth asked.

"So this fanfiction website, are writing stories about you, some are sweet, some are well I'll let you explore," Chiron explained. That didn't sound good.

"Your job is to search ships-

"Pirate ships?" Percy asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"No, stupid, ships as in couples," Piper nodded and said,

"That's correct, Annabeth," Chiron coughed.

"You are going to search very weird ships about yourselves," Chiron took out a phone that I so made for him.

"Use this, this won't attract a lot of monsters, I will teach you how to use this." We all surged forward. Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you who was there. _Sorry Calypso._ That was my girlfriend calling in the background. Excuse me for being forgetful. Being your awesome bad boy I need breaks too! The seven who were there are, Hazel, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason and me!

"So, go to this website, .net. Go to filters. Click this and that and this and that. Then get a hamburger. Pat Leo's back and say good job. Then go back in and do this and that and this and that and this and that and this and that." Oh sorry, zoned out there. I was kidding about the hamburger. I'm making hamburgers right now. And the "pat Leo's back" I was also joking. It's just that he did a lot of things and I forgot all of that.

"Okay, kids I want you to read the summary or the whole thing if you want, but you need a report. I need to collect it. And make sure it is very funny." Chiron looked at us one last time. "I'm counting on you Leo," He galloped away.

Time Change

I'm back! Just finished my very delicious hamburger. You can buy it at .com. No I'm not joking! Ahh, never mind. There is no such thing as that but I should make one right? Where was I? Yes, after Chiron galloped away.

"Who wants to read the story?" I asked. Annabeth's hand shot up.

"Who wants to just read the summary and talk about it?" Everybody's hand shot up but Annabeth.

"Okay, we are going to only read the summary," Everyone but Annabeth cheered. Percy cheered the loudest.

"Which ship are we going to read about?" Percy waved his hand like a psychopath.

"Yes,"

"Sir, what about the titanic?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Mister I think you got the wrong ship, mamm," I nodded towards Annabeth. "You can take this young lad and explain to him what ship we are talking about," Annabeth literally dragged a muttering Percy over to the side. I huddled with the rest of the group.

"What should the ship, not the water ship, the couple ship be?" I asked once again.

"What about Percy/Rachel? You know to make Annabeth jealous? It would be really funny," Piper responded with such enthusiasm it scared me. It made me wonder if she was going to ship me with the kindly ones or something.

"Any objections?"

None. Good. First day, and no arguments. Percy and Annabeth came back.

"Good news! When you are over there doing your usual making out and bickering, we decided to ruin- sorry pump the spirit up!" I pumped my fist into the air. "We are going to read Percy/Rachel!"

Annabeth paled.

"WHAT?" Annabeth whispered quietly. Aww, you caught me. It's not whisper quietly; I meant screamed her head off. Piper quickly clamped her hand onto Annabeth's mouth. I quickly searched Percy/Rachel stories on the site. I kept telling myself, if you don't hurry up, Annabeth's fury is going to explode…

At last, I found it. Let me tell you, most of them is Percy/Annabeth/Rachel. So, let me tell you the first one that I assume is Percy/Rachel.

Time Chronicles Part 3: The Alternate Version by Forcystus5.

Alternate version of another plot from my Time Chronicles series set after Part 2. Now discontinued but still on the site for those that want to read it.

Wow, is that a good summary, I don't know.

Our discussion was like

"That's a nice summary"

"I think we need a better story"

"53 CHAPTERS?!"

"I'm not reading that much,"

"I love reading,"

"Next one,"

Okay, next one.

An Adventure beyond Time by Forcystus5

What if, at the beginning of the Last Olympian, when Rachel and Percy were on the beach Kronos show up and send them both on a new adventure against their will? Or should I say an OLD adventure? You will have to read this story to find out what I mean. OOC and AU to a degree but the plotline is very original.

"Finally, something to discuss," I smiled.

"So, this is like me and Rachel going on an adventure, forced by my grand dad?" Percy exclaimed.

"I hope there is no like kissing between the two of you," Annabeth scolded.

"Aww, you jelly?" Percy teased.

"Jelly?"

"Today's synonym, for jealous,"

"That's ridiculous, and I'm not jell- jealous,"

"Riiiight," Percy nodded slowly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Annabeth," Piper swallowed nervously. "But, the genre is Adventure/Romance, So I assume there is romance." Annabeth turned cherry red.

"Is this true seaweed brain? You are dating Rachel?" Annabeth fumed.

"Aww, now you are Jell-O!"

"Jell-O?" Annabeth demanded. Great Annabeth, now Percy is going to launch into a full scale discussion about jelly, Jell-O whatever.

"Another word for jealous,"

"Is it just me, or does this fell like de ja vu? I interrupted.

"Shut up Leo," Annabeth commanded. "Let me deal with Jackson,"

"Oh, now we are calling each other by our last name, Ms. Chase? I mentally sighed. When those two started bickering they won't stop until they win. Apparently the others recognized it and sat down. I followed their example.

"Remind again why are you Jell-O? Percy started the argument again.

"Why are you dating Rachel and kissing her?" Annabeth screamed.

"Woah, Wise girl I am not dating her. She's the oracle. She can't date!" Annabeth tackled her very lucky boyfriend.

"What-is-going-on-between-you-two?" I just popped a breath mint in my mouth when Annabeth made a very-err- smart comment?

Piper sensing a fight stood up and calmly removed those two. There was a sly twinkle in her eye as if she got exactly what she wanted.

"Annabeth calm down, Percy let me explain to Annabeth," Annabeth glared at Piper.

"Annabeth, this an AU. Alternate Universe. OOC. Out of control. And it is FANFICTION! FAN. FICTION!" Annabeth blushed as if recognizing how jelly she became. Oh, vanilla fudge. I said jelly. Percy is rubbing off of us. Percy smirked.

"It's okay, Wise girl," Percy patted her back. "We all get a little green eyed if we hear our mate cheating on them,"

"Green eyed?"

"Jealous," Percy kissed Annabeth. Annabeth kissed back. I had enough time to create a poem about them.

"So, more?" Everybody shook their heads.

"Good, that is all for today," I bowed dramatically.

"I also have a poem for you too," I pointed to Percy and Annabeth. "Specifically to Percy"

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

Percy loves Annabeth

And Annabeth loves you too,"

Piper squealed.

Percy chuckled as Annabeth went red for like the 152nd time. Anyone keeping track?

As we were packing up getting ready for bed, Percy had one last laugh.

"Annabeth, you look very hot when you are zealous,"

"Zealous? What does that mean?"

Woo Woo! End of the 1st chapter. Still Leo here. We made it! Let me check the word count. Holy Hephaestus! 1500 words. I have been typing a lot. And no, I did not spell jealous wrong. If there is any grammar/spelling mistakes, blame Annabeth not me! Annabeth didn't edit it well.

-Signing out

Your bad boy Leo

 **A/N There it is guys! The very first chapter.**

 **Things to review:**

 **Should I continue?**

 **Was it good?**

 **Suggestions?**

 **Next ship**

 **Any stories that you would like to get a shout out**

 **Anything else? PM or review. Can we get 5 reviews? The more reviews the faster the update if you guys like it.**

 **Check out my other story Strengths and Weakness.**

 **Have a nice day**

 **-Just Another Percabeth Fan**


	2. PercyNico

**A/N Thanks everyone for all your support on this story!**

 **It has been a success so I will be continuing this story.**

 ***cheers**

 **Today's weird couple is…**

 **Well, I'm going to let the 7 or should I say 8 decide.**

 **Hopefully they include in it in the story…**

 **Today's shout outs will be also in this story.**

 **I will remind Hazel to include them in this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm technically human. Rick Riordan is human.**

 **(Confused?)**

 **Hazel P.O.V**

Hey! It's been 7 days or one week since we wrote this story. Chiron has summoned us. As you know, I'm writing this all after these events. Just letting you know ahead of schedule.

Chiron has asked me to be in charge, so I have to choose today's weird ship.

I wonder if he is doing this to make me uncomfortable. I recently learned that you can date your own gender. Sorry, I just shuddered. A disturbing thought really. Oh, stop whining, I don't want you to puke your heads off.

I just reviewed what I wrote right now, and I just realized I was rambling on. You know what? I'm going to just go right into the story.

We are currently walking into the big house. Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Jason, Frank and I.

"Welcome! You guys did a very good job last week…Many people wanted it to continue, so I decided you will be doing this weekly as long as people enjoy it," Chiron exclaimed happily. Percy groaned.

"I want you to review the reviews," Chiron paused as if realizing he said a pun. "And review the favorites and followers. Be sure to give them a shout out. Hazel you are in charge. Have fun!" Chiron galloped out of the big hall. I spotted the phone on the table and walked over to it. I picked it up.

We all began to crowd the phone.

"So, uh, what is today couple going to be?" Percy asked nervously.

"Let's read the reviews then we will decide," I replied back.

I opened the review page.

 **Percabeth4eva**

 **Percy/Artemis**

That was the review. Two simple words that made us look at Percy. I blinked at him. Percy and Artemis!? That's crazy! Artemis is a maiden goddess.

Percy stared back at us. Turning green by the moment. Piper broke the awkward silence.

"Percy, are you not telling us anything?" Piper asked suspiciously. Percy's eyes widened.

"No no, that's crazy and ridiculous!" He grabbed a bucket and ran out. Thinking back on this, I didn't remember having a bucket there. But, in that moment I was glad there was a bucket. As if Chiron knew there was going to be barfing. We stood in silence waiting for Percy to come in.

10 hours later, oh not really 10 hours but 10 minutes later, Percy came back in.

"Let's not do this ship, please?" Percy pleaded. I thought about it.

"Fine," I said.

"And can you not include this?" Judging by the way I already told you this, Percy's question was answered.

"No promises,"

 **Penny Lu**

 **loved it! really original idea to have the 7 write on fanfiction. so can't wait till next chapter! also just wondering are you just doing PJO ships or PJO mixed with other stories too.**

"Thanks Penny!" Jason replied. It turns out Chiron had already answered the question via PM. To answer Penny's question, it will only be PJO ships. I'm not going to explain what the conversation is but the main point is that she wanted Nico/Piper.

"WHAT?" Piper screeched.

"What about me?" Jason whined.

"Guys, let's not get deep into this, save it for when Hazel chooses the pair," Frank interrupted.

 **Demigodforlife**

 **This story was not good...**

"What?!" We all screamed.

"Was it because of me?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, all your 'jealous remarks' probably gave them a headache," Annabeth retorted.

 **Just Another Percabeth Fansniffle* really?**

"Wait who?" I asked. We were all confused. Finally, Annabeth put 1 and 2 together.

"Oh, oh no, no this is so wrong," Annabeth muttered.

"What?" We all asked.

"If Chiron posted our article, then he could make some changes right?"

"The last article Leo wrote, he signed it off, then there was an author note. So if Chiron can make changes then he can make author notes which means that Chiron's pen name is Just Another Percabeth Fan!" Okay, that's weird.

"So, Chiron is a fan of you guys?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"As creepy as it sounds, yes!" Wow, I cannot imagine that.

 **woah, you didn't let me finish. this story was not good, it was AWESOME.**

We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh he was just messing with us," Percy sighed.

"You mean she was just messing with us," Piper countered.

"It could be an it," Jason blurted. Silence. I could hear the crickets chirping.

"Let's not go with it then," Jason grumbled.

 **if you did percico that would be really funny XD**

"Percico?" Frank asked.

"Percy and Nico," Piper grunted.

"Th-that-is-is," I couldn't even get the words out of my mouth.

"Crazy," Frank finished.

 **I really like this story and I expect to see more chapters in the near future!**

"Well thanks, what is it, make fun of Percy day?" Percy asked.

 **Caleorocks**

 **Hey! Nice story! You should continue this story. But one thing, you Wrote ooc means out of dosent ooc mean out of character?**

I looked at Piper. Frank looked at Leo.

"Don't look at me! I didn't do it!" Leo put his hands in the air. "Blame beauty queen! She said it,"

Piper countered. "Why are you looking at me? Leo could have switched it! I could have said the right word!" Leo shook his head.

"Piper, what do you mean by could? I could have said the right word?" Leo emphasized could.

 **Just double checked the meaning 2 be sure! Otherwise, Your Story idea is gr8 ;) Maybe for the next ship you could do percyxcalypso as it will mean jealous annabeth and leo! Or maybe percyxgod?**

Hmm, jealous Annabeth and Leo… That would include fire and Leo getting his butt smacked. Maybe another day. And Percy/God? That's crazy!

 **Caleorocks**

 **Hi! Your idea is really good and Unique! You should DEFINATELY continue this story! I dont mean 2 be mean, but you wrote Ooc means out out of control.I thought it meant out of charecter? Anyways, I think percyxcalypso woud be great, as it'll result in jelly annie and maybe a fight between percy and leo?I dont know its your ya! Update soon pls?**

"Don't know it is your ya?" Percy wondered. He looked confused.

"Grammar?" Annabeth asked.

 **Caleorocks**

 **Sorry sent 2 reviews;-)**

"Ahh, no wonder why there are two reviews," Percy nodded his head in understanding.

"Yeah Seaweed Brain, how long did that take you?" Annabeth teased. Percy counted his fingers.

"I think 30 secs ago, when we reviewed the review," Percy responded thoughtfully.

 **ee**

 **That was hialoreas,do another one!**

"Why thank you ee, I know I'm simply hilarious!" Leo approved.

"You mean simply annoying," Frank muttered under his breath.

"Leo didn't hear anything!" Leo said loudly.

"What does ee stand for? Epic ending? Ender egg?" Exciting epilogue?" Percy wondered.

"I don't know what it means, let's get on to the favorites and the followers!" I decided.

 **Favourites: Penny Lu. PrincessNeptune. Thisnameismyusername.**

 **Follwers: Lugiaman14. Thisnameismyusername. Brookeyy14**

That is today's shout outs.

"For the second time today, what ship are we doing?" Jason asked. Piper replied,

"Hazel picks, since she is writing everything," I nodded. I went outside.

For some reason, I wanted to do Percy/Nico. Get it over with. No heart attacks, just in case someone decides to trick us…

Next time, maybe Nico/Piper, Percy/Artemis, or Percy/Calypso. Or other suggestions.

I went back in. I needed to tell them I'm going to get Nico. I entered to an argument.

"Do you guys realize, most of the ships I am in it?" Percy claimed.

"Well, then sir, you are very lucky indeed," Leo said sarcastically.

"I mean, are they going to pair me with Chiron?"

"Look man, you are going way to far, that's weird and um, if you were doing s- "

"Don't finish that sentence Jason!" Frank interrupted urgently. "I don't want that image in my head!"

"Yeah me to," I walked in to 6 startled demigods. "I'm going to get Nico," They nodded. I walked out to conversations like,

"Oh no I could be paired with Nico!"

"I don't want to be gay!"

"Seaweed Brain now will get his punishment for stealing my book, I hope,"

"Yay it's not me!"

"Ahh my nose is on fire!"

"…"

After a long walk, I arrived at the Hades cabin. I went in.

"Nico?"

"Yes Hazel?" I jumped. There at the wall was Nico.

"Uh Nico? Can you come with me" I asked hopefully?

"Why?"

"We are having a conversation and it is kind of important,"

"Why?"

"You are going to be on the internet,"

"Because,"

"Because, we are writing fanfiction on weird ships,"

Nico paled.

"Chiron also requested it,"

"Fine," Nico gave in.

I exited the cabin with Nico trailing behind me.

"So, uh what is this ship?" Nico asked. Should I tell? He will probably explode.

"It's a surprise," Nico groaned.

"I hate surprises,

"I know you do,"

Finally, we reached the big house.

"Guys Nico is here," Everyone nodded.

I took the phone and searched percico stories.

"So, uh what is today's ship?" Percy asked nervously.

"Percico,"

"WHAT?" Percy and pretty much everyone screamed.

"Do I have to say it louder?"

"Oh no Hazel why?" Nico pleaded. His eyes seem to dart from the door and Jason's eyes. Jason snickered.

"It's okay Nico," Jason smirked. Nico glared.

Here is the first fic if found that is Percy/Nico.

 **Break Myself by Colt**

 **Percy struggles after the prophecy, and Nico struggles with some personal problems while trying to help his friend, that has to remain ONLY a friend. PercyxNico, but very, very slow-building. No OCs. BOOK-verse. language/later hints to Mature content**

"So what do you guys think?" I asked.

"I will kill you if you were not my sister," Nico replied. I kissed him.

"That's nice Nico," I replied sarcastically.

"Eww, does that mean I kiss Nico?" Percy said. He was very grossed out.

"Peace, kelp head, it said in the summary, it is very slow building," Annabeth reassured. Percy shook his head.

"When you mean by slow building do you mean like building a building? Or like slowly flirting. Or the relationship is starting slowly?"

"Let's go with the third choice," Annabeth said.

"Hold on, it says mature contents, you don't think it means…" Jason started to say, but was interrupted by Nico glaring at him.

"No, definitely not that." Nico mumbled. "Please Jason, please don't make it harder for me," His eyes were pleading for Jason to be quiet. Wonder what is up.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" I asked uncertainly. Everyone stared at me. I could count all the way to 1000 in that amount of time. Frank coughed.

"Hazel, uh, maybe it is best ought not to know,"

"Yeah that is not the best way to get pregnant," Annabeth hinted. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Wise girl, I thought you were on my side!" Percy whined. Annabeth shrugged.

"But it is true,"

I sighed. They are right it is best I don't know.

"Next?"

"Okay, but just one," Nico pleaded.

 **Forlorn Ocean by: Illusionist Owl**

 **AU The last thing Nico di Angelo remembered before blacking out, was lying on the beach barely conscious from a monster attack, the pain and a pair of wide innocent sea-green eyes staring at him.**

"First of all, out of all the people to find me dead from a monster attack is Percy. Why him? It's embarrassing. And why am I at the beach?" Nico rambled. Percy feigned hurt.

"What do you mean, why me? I'm the best warrior out there!" Percy exclaimed. Annabeth frowned.

"You mean I am? I am the best warrior!" Annabeth said.

"Nuh uh, this son of Poseidon is the better demigod," Percy countered. "And the best good looking too," He added as an afterthought.

"is that a challenge seaweed brain?"

"Bring it on!" Leo coughed.

"Sorry, to interrupt your little happy reunion. But, we are here to discuss this,"

"Yeah, and how did it go from Percico, to the beach, to nest warrior to a challenge?" I wondered out loud. Hey! I wondered that.

"Well, I have one thing to say, the people who ship me and Nico, are crazy," Percy made cuckoo symbols around his head.

Ahh, sorry to all the people who ship Percico. It may be good I don't know.

"We done?" Piper asked.

"Oh and one more thing, please don't ship me with weird things like a monster of some sort," Percy said. Then his expression changed to alarm. "Oh and honey?"

"Don't call me that,"

"Bring the challenge on!" And Percy and Annabeth ran to the arena.

There you have it. You don't have to listen to Percy. Oh, I hope this does not get to him. He will kill me. Anyway, you can ship Percy and whoever. It's okay. I wonder what next week's ship will be. Hope you enjoy my writing!

P.S It's hard to write in English.

-Hazel Levesque

 **A/N Thank you all for reading this week's chapter.**

 **Next week, on a Saturday there will be a new chapter.**

 **Your support is always recommended.**

 **Things to review:**

 **Ships?**

 **Stories?**

 **Suggestions?**

 **Good thing**

 **Bad things**

 **Until next time mortals,**

 **-bobo2015**


	3. PiperAnnabeth

**A/N Welcome back mortals!**

 **I see that last chapter; Annabeth blew my cover…**

 **I won't admit who am I though…**

 **Anyway, last chapter…**

 **I'll share a story…**

 **I went to teach archery class…**

 **Came back, and boom!**

 **2 more reviews, followers and favorites….**

 **So what do you learn from that?**

 **I should teach more archery lessons…**

 **Thanks for all the support!**

 **I will remind Jason to give you guys a shout out…**

 **This story is such a success…**

 **I think we should do this twice a week…**

 **Good idea?**

 **I have a feeling next week, we may invite a few of our roman friends over if that is okay with you guys…**

 **I'm going to close this note,**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **MAJOR JASPER!**

 **Jason P.O.V**

Yippee! *I start throwing confetti.

*I sigh

Sorry, guys I was just being sarcastic. Piper!No, this is not an honor. I'm not going to win the no bell prize for writing this story. Even if I have dyslexia.

This is just going to give me a headache. Thanks a lot.Piper just told me, I deserve it after what I've done to her. She also said she is going to be by my side and annoy me until I finish this.

That's what girlfriends are for, right? To annoy the daylights out of their boyfriend. _Ouch!_ She just told me she was going to get me for that. Gee, wonder what she would do to her boyfriend. Urgh!

It all happened when I woke up. _Of course Jason, you don't need to write that!_ I'm going to italic whatever Piper says, because clearly she is going to be here until I'm finished.

So where was I? _You waking up to a new hairstyle every morning. What?_ Oh…

Haha very funny Piper. My hair wasn't that messy! And my bed is not my hair stylist. _Uh huh._

You know what? I'm going to ask Chiron to assign you the task of writing this, next time. _You try._

So, Chiron knocks on the cabin door, well because he can't come in. I open the door, (People always forget to write open the door) and I go out. _Jason you don't have to write exactly what you did! You don't have to say I took a step with my right foot then my left. I breathed. I looked up. You don't have to do that!_

Oh… That would be cool wouldn't it? _You would put them to sleep._

True…

"Jason? You have to responsibility to write this, choose the story," Chiron coughed. " _Cough_ Good Luck _Cough._ And give a shout out to everyone who contributed to this story,"

"Isn't this supposed to be on Saturday?"

"Well, I got so many reviews that we could go on for like a year! So, we better do this twice a week,"

"Oh, that's nice…"

"Oh, and you also have to responsibility to find everyone," And just like that, he gallop- Wait, I shouldn't say that, Leo and Hazel already did that. Let's go with, he ran away. As in, ran away in the sunset, or in this case sunrise.

 _*Jason starts singing. For the first time in forever! Piper is speechless!_

 _Shut up. I wrote on your page, how you start to sing. And the lyrics._

Oh my gods. I just realized I don't have an eraser! _Haha!_ Piper can you get me an eraser? _No, I'm too lazy. And hurry up, 100 people already closed the page. You are rambling too much. I think you already wrote 400 words. And you haven't even gotten to the juicy part._

Can I have a juicy hamburger? _*Piper face palms._

Piper's right I better get going. Finding everyone wasn't really hard…

Note the sarcasm?

Piper was still sleeping… (Like sleeping beauty) Ha, made you blush Piper. _Why did you write that?_ Can you get me an eraser so I can erase that? _No_

Annabeth was reading a book.

Percy was by the canoe lake.

Hazel was still sleeping. (Not like sleeping beauty)

Frank was playing with the bunnies… _No comment there_

Leo was making hamburger for breakfast. He claims that he was going to sell them on his website.

I gathered everyone and we sat outside. I grabbed a bucket just in case. _You are lucky you got a bucket or else we were going to be in serious trouble… Not that it would happen… If you didn't pick the ship…_

Ha!

"Chiron said he was very proud to have a good discussion," I started. "Want to start with the reviews?" Everyone nodded.

 **Blackbirdsroses3**

 **I really like your idea and the story is so fun to read :)) I want them to talk about Percy/Apollo stories, though I like the pairing. But it will be just hilarious to read what they say about this ship and about Percy being gay. Anyways, you do a great job and I hope you'll update soon :3**

"I like his moustache," Leo commented.

"Really that's all you have to say?" Piper asked. Leo shrugged. I like his moustache. _Really Jason?_

Percy was, speechless.

"Didn't I tell them not to ship me?" Percy demanded. Hazel swallowed nervously. She seemed nervous _. Of course dummy! You just said she swallowed nervously!_ But, I felt like it okay Piper? I don't have an eraser!

"Well, maybe they think your reaction is funny," Hazel replied nervously. Please, Piper no comments. _I have something… Just realized this. Why are we writing it out?_ What, are we going to like write it with our toes?

 _No I meant, shouldn't we be typing this?_

Oh... now that you mentioned it… _And about the eraser incident, couldn't you cross it out and write over it?_ No, this is a good copy, I don't scribble out stuff.

 _Wow, Jason just wow._ I'm awesome right? _Only when you are not annoying which is most of the time._ I felt the burn on that one. _And I don't understand, how did you not make one mistake? Everything is perfect!_

Uh, I don't know… _Oh, you don't want to tell them? You write 1 word per 30 secs!_ Shush Piper! You ruined my secret.

 _Please go on in the story._

 **Lord of Potatoes** (You just reminded me I'm hungry)

 **I'm really liking this fic! :)**

"Why thank you," Annabeth said.

 **Suggestions:**

"Dun, dun, dun!" Leo announced dramatically.

 **Leo/Nico because I toTALly don't ship it, right... Heh...**

"I shouldn't have said anything," Leo muttered.

"I'm glad Leo admitted that he says too much," Frank said.

"Isn't this another gay fic?" I ask. _You are owning Captain Obvious!_ Shut up.

"No, of course not Jason, Nico is a girl and I'm a boy. Of course it is a gay fic!" Leo answered.

"Nico a girl… That's a wrong image," I say back. _Your brain is wrong or something._

 **Jason/Percy since Jason isn't getting enough torture- I mean attention.**

"Ha, yes finally someone agrees!" Percy pointed out.

"What?" I ask because I was confused.

"You finally can get some torture!" I shook my head. Please stop Piper, shaking my head is important!

"As if I'm going to pick myself,"

 **Percy/Thalia because she's a hunter of Artemis**

"I'm beginning to think, someone wrote something on the last article," Percy said suspiciously. Annabeth snorted.

"Yeah, if you can read it,"

"Thanks Annabeth for your support!"

 **Piper/Annabeth since I'm lazy and that was the first ship I thought of.** Don't give me that look Piper. _I really hate you for the choice you made._ I love you too Pipes. Just a side note, Piper doesn't mean that… Nobody can resist my kisses. Ow! And I can't resist her punches.

"Wait what?" Annabeth yelled.

"Um, it says Annabeth/Piper," Hazel answered. "Do you need glasses?"

"Thanks Lord of Potatoes, for giving me image in my head that I never wanted," Piper thanked. And to say I have a dirty mind. _Hey!_ Boom, I got slapped once again.

 **Livliv04**

 **OMFG I love this! maybe do a piper/Annabeth**

"Really another one?" Annabeth glared suspiciously at Hazel.

"Did you tell them to vote Piper/Annabeth?"

"No, I did not!" Hazel squeaked.

 **omfg that would be hilarious! Anyway, loving the book YOU NEED MORE UPDATES!**

Oh no. Great, now more writing for us. I really love these mortals _. You need to work on your sarcasm._

 **It would be cool if u could do like the persons POV it is, is the persons ship like maybe percy would pick himself cos thats like a percy thing (ego grows bigger! :) ). Love it xxx**

"Ego?" Percy asked confused.

"Self-esteem," Annabeth defined.

"Self-esteem?"

"Ego,"

"It means self-importance," Frank interrupted.

"I won't ask,"

"And another thing, three kisses?" Leo pointed out.

"Wow, three!" Percy exclaimed.

"Where's the hug?"

I want a hug. _After when you've done._ Aww, please? _You sound like Percy._ And how do you know? _Annabeth told me._ Ha, ha, that's pretty funny… _I think you just confused most of the readers._

 **Guest**

 **Do ChironxJason**

 **It would be Thalico Or Jeyna**

"I'm pretty sure, Percy, that they stole the ship you said and replaced my name with yours," I said suspiciously.

"I don't even think there is Jason/Chiron fic!" Hazel blurted.

"Thalico would be nice, but Jenya no," Piper proclaimed. Percy raised a finger.

"This sounds like that someone is jealous," Annabeth punched Percy.

"Don't start this again, I don't want another trick review,"

 **Lugiaman14**

 **I'm finding this story amusing thus far, and I look forward to more of it in the future. Perhaps a ReynaXNico or AnnabethXPiper story?**

"Another Annabeth/Piper fic?" Annabeth demanded. Hazel seemed to shrink in her seat.

"What is this? People teaming up on us?" Piper said angrily. Wow. _Don't say anything._ Piper complimented me. Well, more like threaten me.

 **Take the focus off Percy for a bit, he gets too much attention as it is.**

"Yes! Finally, someone agrees!" Percy started jumping around like he was on fire.

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you," Frank warned.

"Yeah, that is what happened to me," Leo agreed.

 **Or if we must continue to torture Percy, how about one of my favorite ships that I practically never see, like PercyXHestia. That ought to get him squirming in his seat**.

Percy squirmed in his seat. He was actually sitting on the bench. It was like he knew Percy was sitting down.

 _Finally, you say he. But, I think it is a she._ Piper, his username is Lugiaman14. It says MAN. _Oh, well at least you didn't call them an it._ Why do you have to bring this up? Oh, stop smirking.

Leo smacked Percy on the back, when Percy started to sit straight. It would be hard to smack someone on the back when there back is on the seat. _Jason we already have this conversation before! People don't care whether he sits straight or not. You will bore them to death._

Well, doctors may care, they don't want a slouching grown man. _You're missing the main point Jason._

"Welcome to the club man," Leo said.

"And to think someone has agreed with me," Percy whined.

"It's okay to cry Percy, it's a natural thing," Annabeth teased.

"Don't encourage me,"

At that time, I was thinking another god/Percy. At least it is not like gay stuff. _I'm pretty sure you made that up. I mean how can you remember or think about that time you were thinking about something?_

I'm going to ignore that comment. You're tempting me to cross things out.

 **Icegirl2702**

 **Great story! I agree with caleorocks!**

"Wait who?" Annabeth wondered.

"The one who wanted Percy/Calypso so that you and Leo can get 'jelly'" Frank informed.

"Oh right how can I forget?"

 **Perlypso would be great! Or maybe Thalia and Leo Cos then Artemis would kill him!**

"We have some brutal mortals here!" Percy warned. Leo's eyes were open.

"First of all, how does people know I had a crush on Thalia? And after I admitted I had a crush, it vanished! I found true love elsewhere!"

 **But don't kill him please his my fav charecter!**

"That's important. Don't kill Leo!" Leo shouted so that everyone can hear him. You know what's weird? You haven't spoken anything for a while. _Oh, I was thinking. I'm guessing you have written 2100 words and yet, we have not yet gotten to the part where you choose the ship! In other words, we are not even done the reviews._ That's because we are too busy arguing?

 **Or solango Cos they make a cute couple. Or maybe Brason? That would be hilarious. Anyway, please update soon!**

"Brason?" I asked.

"Jason/Brick." Piper confirmed. Stop laughing Piper.

"I what?" Because at that time I was horror struck.

"Why am I in love with a brick?"

"Maybe because the brick keeps knocking you out, and people are thinking that the brick is giving you a one-ton kiss?"

"That's creepy,"

 _If you ask Chiron to make me write the next one, I'm going to do Brason._ What? No! _Yes, I am._ I'm currently groaning. I'm sure I can change her mind.

 **Penny Lu**

 **That was maybe even more hilarious than the first one! It just gets better and better!**

"Wait Hazel is funnier than me?" Leo whined. Hazel put her hands on her hip and muttered,

"Boys are so immature,"

 **Also you should post a few ships with the same character in a row so the character would be like "why. Why is it always me, gods!".**

"That's me, that 'character'" Percy gave in.

 **Or a few ships with all different characters in the ship and one of the 7 hasn't been in a ship yet. Maybe Jason or better yet leo never got put in a ship yet and they get really jealous like "doesn't anybody want me?".**

 _That's going to change if I'm writing the next one._ You are not serious are you? I know how to counter it! Tell the readers not to vote for Brason.

 _You know if you haven't chosen that ship, I would have chosen Reyna/Nico._

I couldn't resist Percy.

 _I have no comments on that._

 **Oh and next do nico x Reyna or nico x will. Whichever.**

 **Once again great story I'll be looking foward to the next one!**

` "Yay, the reviews are over!" Percy cheered.

"You should be happy, if we write better, than the next few chapters it will be super long," Annabeth said.

"Don't jinx it!"

"Guys we still have to do the favorites and the followers," I basically ruined the moment.

 **Favorites: Blackbirdsroses3, livliv04, Lord of Potatoes**

 **Followers: Blackbirdroses3, livliv04, Lord of Potatoes, 88wiseowls**

 _Yay we are finally done, and we are at a quarter of 10000 words._

I hate math Piper.

"So Jason, it is your turn to choose the ship," Leo swept his arms as if addressing me to a restaurant. Good description?

I walked out into the open. Suddenly Percy tapped my shoulder. _How did you know that?_ Oh…

"Look man, can I talk to you?" I nodded. Percy sat down beside me. No Piper you are not saying anything.

"Do you have any idea of what ship you are going to do?" I shook my head.

"Well, can I give you my idea?" I nodded.

"I think Annabeth and Piper deserve some revenge," I didn't do anything because I was confused at that time.

"Think about it, I think 5 people? 5 people or maybe less, I don't know, I can't remember, wanted Annabeth/Piper."

"Wouldn't Piper get revenge?"

"No, I hope not," _You better hope Percy_.

So, Percy walked away. Guys! I saved your lives! I clamped my hand over Piper's mouth, she now can't insult my writing! And, if you are wondering, I'm writing with one hand.

Oh gods, she managed to break free. Did I mention that was a song? Break free. (Is it?)

 _Oh my freaking gods Jason! Why did you clamp my mouth, I was asking if you wanted a hamburger!_

Oh really?

 _No of course not *blarp I was going to tell you to please stop writing all these unnecessary stuff._

Oh, the blarp guys, is that my girlfriend said a word…

Um, anyway, Piper is not really mad… She can't really get revenge.

 _Oh yeah? Write I can't resist my girlfriend_.

I can't resist my girlfriend.

 _Hehe, and luckily you won't erase anything, or cross anything._

Good job, Piper, I'm now embarrassed for dear life.

 _I could figure that out, you are bright red!_

So, at that moment (In the story!) I made up my mind, I was convinced by Percy, that I will do Piper/Annabeth.

 _Oh, I thought you were not that gullible._

Is that an insult?

So, I arrived back with the gang. Percy was eyeing me making sure I did his um, that doesn't really make sense. No, Piper I'm not crossing that out! Let's start this again. Percy was eyeing me suspiciously, scanning me to see if I understood what he said.

"So, um guys," I started nervously. That time I wasn't sure what Piper would have thought. _Oh I was mad and creeped out all right._

"We are going to do- "

"Spit it out," Annabeth said impatiently.

"Uh- "

"Jason!"

"Piper/Annabeth, Pipabeth?" Everyone seemed perfectly fine with that. I'm serious.

Sorry, I pulled a Leo. _I think Leo is going to sue you._

Um, anyway back to the story, there reaction was the complete opposite. Well, except for Percy. He stood there grinning like a crazy person. Annabeth stood up and slapped him. I think it was harder than Piper's one. As she did the same to me.

 _I could do harder ones._ Yeah, not sure that I would want that.

Honest time….

This took practically forever to find one.

I got down so low (the reviews) I just was looking for Piper/Annabeth fic.

Ahem, the first one.

 **When a Wise Girl Goes to War by Takara Phoenix**

 **Set between "Lost Hero" and "Mark of Athena" - my 'ultimate oneshot', as I want to call it, because it explains why all my stories set 'post MoA' have such a big crew and the pairings it has. So, take a look at how a kind of lovesick Annabeth tries to deal with holding camp together, planning a journey and missing her best friend! Piper/Annabeth femslash  
** _I really hate you for this._ Didn't you already say that?

"This wasn't really as bad as I thought it was," Piper said.

"Yeah, I thought it was… Um" Annabeth started.

"Let's just say it is not the best way to get pregnant," Percy mimicked.

"Shut up,"

"Guys do you realize that this chapter is 7000 words long, and it is only 1 chapter," Frank realized _. Keep writing detail by detail and we may reach that._ Hey! It's hard writing a lot.

"I think I'm going to do one more, if we can't find one I'm going to make my own summary," I commanded.

"Oh gods, Jason," Piper muttered.

Good news guys! I found one. Bad news, I um got a little curious and read it out loud to them…

 **Shared Greif by Takara Phoenix**

"Her again?" Piper asked.

"Yeah," I agreed.

 **They're both pining after the Big Heroes, but if you cross those heroes out of the equation, perhaps it gets the girls even happier. Piper/Annabeth femmeslash**

"Okay, I'm confused," Annabeth stated. Which for a fact, means that we are all confused.

I nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to read it,"

"NO!" Piper and Annabeth screamed.

I read it. Well, Piper and Annabeth covered their ears…and glaring at me the whole time.

I could tell they could hear it.

After the story, Piper threw up. There Piper I said it. _You made me embarrassed._

Main point? I'm a good boyfriend. And, Piper and Annabeth kissed…

Which is weird.

 _Didn't I tell you before the story that you wouldn't tell them?_

Oops, but it was fun watching you blush.

 _You are so dead Jason Grace._

...0. :3 ...0.0.0.

Like my moustache?

XD

Oh so sorry, that was the last words of Piper Mclean. I flew the cabin. I quickly kissed her, then flew. Yeah, I'm hiding…in a tree.

Writing the last few words.

Hmm, I almost forgot to add one more thing, I decided to do one last one… (Percy's request)

 **Of Love and Intelligence by PerfectPassion**

 **Life is hard, and love is even harder. For Piper McLean, the latter is especially true. Between her ex living in her apartment building (not to mention attending her university), her lesbian enemies, and her crush on an intelligent, straight girl, it seems both life and love is going to get a whole lot worse . . . and more interesting.**

"I have no comments on this one," Piper commented groggily.

"They call girl/girl interesting!?" Annabeth demanded.

"It's okay Wise girl, I'm not going to leave you," Percy tried to calm her down.

"You better, I don't want to date Piper," Annabeth shuddered.

"Yeah, sparky me neither," Piper added as an afterthought. "That's um *beeeeeeeeeeep!" Leo rubbed his hands.

"Yes, and the bleepinator works! I built especially for this moment when someone decides to swear,"

"That's the most *beeeeeeeeep thing I ever seen in my *beeeeeeep life,"

"Yes it works," Leo grinned proudly. Suddenly, Annabeth looked at Piper and nodded.

"If, Piper or me, is writing this next time, boys beware…" The boys gulped. "Because we are getting revenge,"

Yay I'm done! Still in a tree here. I have to come down sooner or later. Face the punches. I'll let you know if I survive. That also means that I have to ask Chiron if Piper can write this, don't worry I'm positive you guys can get me out of trouble….

(Hopefully…I'm praying to Fortuna right now)

Have a nice day, hope I survive

-Jason Grace

 **A/N Sorry guys! This was supposed to go on Wednesday, but Jason took so long. His excuse was like Piper beat me up, I didn't have an eraser!**

 **So, I received this on Saturday, the day when they have to discuss again. He delivered this to me and his exact words were,**

 **"Can Piper write next? She is enjoying herself too much,"**

 **Ahh, the moment of being young. So, anyway I got this, not typed. NOT TYPED. So, I typed this. After this author note, I'm going to congratulate Jason for writing exactly 3800 words. The most so far.**

 **Next chapter is going to go on up on Wednesday (Tuesday) If, I can receive the document in time. Did I mention the romans are coming over?**

 **If, not it will up on Saturday.**

 **As Jason mentioned, more reviews=longer chapter. No wonder why this chapter is so long.**

 **Here are some things to review.**

 **Ships**

 **Stories**

 **Things you like**

 **Things you hate.**

 **I have nothing else to say…**

 **So, have a nice day**

 **-Bobo2015 out**


	4. ReynaNico

**A/N Again, sorry for all you guys who had to read the last chapter, when I didn't underline what Piper said…**

 **Does that even make sense?**

 **Anyway, I need to remind the seven that they have the best fans out there.**

 **I mean, this is crazy!**

 **Once again, shout outs are going to be in the story…**

 **Since this story is so good and I get a lot of reviews per chapter it is going to be once a week….**

 **Well, because the writer of that week, writes so slow…**

 **They blame it on…so many reviews…**

 **Or "having the best fans"**

 **I personally like reason 2.**

 **Another note, Piper told me to add this in, she had a very hard time deciding the ship. She quoted as "so many ships we could go on for a year"**

 **She also said, "Jason must have told them to do that, he said he will do his best to change my mind, and it worked, kind of,"**

 **Whatever that means.**

 **Enough of me,**

 **Here is chapter 4.**

Piper P.O.V

Hello Piper here. _Hey guys! I'm alive._ That's Jason. _Yup it is me. I'm going to keep Piper company until she is finished._ Yeah, Chiron came up to me and was like,

"Piper, my dear, your caring boyfriend- "I snorted. "Asked me to give the pencil to you. Jason quoted as 'Can Piper write next time? She's enjoying herself too much.'"

 _Hehe. He got one thing right. I am a caring boyfriend._ *I sigh. This chapter isn't going as well as I thought it well. I wonder WHY. _Hey don't look at me! I can feel it from here._

Oh yeah I forgot to mention, Leo read the last chapter and he said he liked our "style of writing". He also pitied Jason for writing out 3800 words. So he worked day and night making us two laptops. Each with a writing tool on it.

We can create our own word document and the other person can log on and help with the document, if that makes sense. _I think I'm better at explaining then you are._ I think you are more annoying than I am.

 _Ouch._ Another thing Leo said was that we sound like Percabeth. Just replace me with Annabeth and Jason with Percy.

Oh! Another thing Leo said when Leo gave the laptops to Me and Sparky is,

"I should make a program for Percy and Annabeth. Percy should get some symbols to annoy Annabeth. That would be funny to read!"

 _That's a shuddering thought._ I must confess something. _Oooh._ I'm running out of jokes. Would it be better to just like write boring stuff? _And risk readers falling asleep?_ _I would rather fight Percy than that happening!_ Um, that's weird. _Ha-ha. Ha ha ha ha ha._ What are you doing? _Hehe, you can't delete this. Leo set it up so only I can delete this._ So? _I'm helping you with your so call "jokes" I'm wondering if people are smiling are even laughing right now. Ha ha ha ha ha._

I think they either want to face palm, close the screen or punch you in the face Jason. _That's… nice._ Okay, enough of rambling. Let's skip to introductions.

I'm Piper, I'm typing this in the Aphrodite cabin. _I'm Jason and I'm typing in the universe._ Be more specific. _I'm typing this on planet Earth._ Jason. _I'm typing in North America._ Never mind this is going to take forever. _I'm going to get Lunch. See ya!_

Well, it's only me. So, I'm going to end the story here. See you next time. Peace out!

.

.

.

Hello? Is this thing working? Hehe, Jason told me to scare you like that. I don't think it works. _What do you mean? (I think that is a song) I bet they went Noooo. I have to wait another week!_ Yeah Jason I'm sure they did. I'm going to cut to the part where we are all together, kind of.

So, before I gathered up everyone. Chiron told me that Nico has a few "questions from the reviewers," so I have to try my best to convince him to "join" us.

"Nico?" I asked. _Woah, woah, woah wait! You can't just jump to something like that! We don't even know where you guys are!_ Um, I'm with Nico who is in Camp Half blood. Um, readers? Just use your imagination.

"Yes Piper?" Nico responded.

"Um, Chiron was wondering- "Nico raised his hands.

"If it is something to do with that fanfiction website? I don't want to be gay,"

"Please Nico,"

"No, I'm going to have some lunch,"

"Nico don't make me charm speak you." I warned. _When Piper says that, you better run. And I can feel your glare Piper._

"Don't threaten me,"

"Then come Nico!"

"You sound like a child."

"Shut up," I retorted. _Poor Nico._ You know, I think I do a better job at accompany people. I mean I'm more funny than this, I think it is getting boring. _So, you are saying I have to be more annoying?_

Okay back to the story.

"Can I bribe you?" I began.

"No,"

"Can I flatter you?"

"No,"

"You're very stubborn,"

"I've been told,"

"Okay, fine Nico you don't have to come," I tried reverse phycology.

"Thanks bye,"

And, when I remembered Chiron told me that Nico was essential in my quest or today's ship, I blew and used my charm speak. _Wow, I can't imagine the comments we will be getting. "Piper you are so mean."_ Thanks. Or, _Hazel is much better with Nico._

"Nico, you are going to come with us. I heard Reyna is going to be there," I said sweetly. The last part I made up, well kind of. Since the romans arrived in Camp Half-blood today, I decided to include a roman. Specifically, a girl. Since, Nico is single and probably needs a girl if he um decides to date a girl. _You know if Nico hears about it… uh he will get, uh he will…_ Don't worry I will leave you thinking, as you need some time. _Shut up._

Oh and I think Nico and Reyna would be cool.

"I will come with you," Nico said as in a trance.

"Thanks" I replied sweetly.

Okay, now we fast forward to the reviews.

 _Okay commercial break. Let's have a talk. Like how this is really boring._ Gee, a spirit lifter. Thanks. _That's why I'm here right? To give you moral support!_ That's really boosting my spirit. _What about, Type Piper! Type Piper! Tyyyyyyypppppppeeeeeee Piper! T-Y-P-E Piper! Yeah!_ I am rolling my eyes right now. _I can tell._

To stop finger cramps, I'm just going to tell you I persuaded Reyna to come too.

"Um, last I counted there was 7 people, now there are 9 people!" Percy pointed out. _I didn't know he could count._ Oh, I just remembered something. Don't ask "what" Jason. I'm going to save it for the commercial break. _Why?_

"Yeah, Chiron said Nico is 'essential' in today's discussion." I explained.

"Why Reyna?" Annabeth asked. I threw my hands into the air. _I put my hands into the air some-time. Saying a-yo. Come let's go!_

You creep me out sometime.

"How many answers do you want?" I asked. Annabeth shrugged.

"Well, maybe because fate decreed it, maybe because I felt like it, maybe because when I tried to persuade Nico I included Reyna in!"

Frank nodded as if that made sense. Nico coming out of his senses, _finally_ , scanned the area he was in.

"Woah, where am I? Why am I here? I'm out of here!" Nico stammered.

"No, Nico, Reyna is here to," I pointed at Reyna. _Pointing fingers is rude._ Can I continue, before you say something intelligent?

"If Reyna is here, you have to be here to,"

"Then Reyna and I can run away, so that if Reyna is over there," Nico pointed at the dining tables. _Nico! You hurt the dining table's feelings!_

"I can be over there with Reyna too," Nico blushed as he realized what he said. "I mean, as Piper has said, I have to be where Reyna is. So, I didn't say, I meant, uh…" Nico stammered. Leo mocked Nico by making heart symbols with his hands.

"Aww, Nico, you finally found true love! When you mean by running with Reyna… You mean like running together in the sunset?"

Nico and Reyna blushed.

 _I think the reader's eyes are getting tired. Which means commercial break! So, what is your topic?_ Okay, fine. _That's your awesome topic people have been waiting for?_ No, now stop typing. You know what's weird? We still know how to read and write. It's like we know how to do this even if we were running for our lives.

 _So, you are saying…we learn when we are killing monsters?_

I guess you could…say that? _Another thing, we remember every single detail. Like how you raised you hand…wait for it… I put my hands into the air some time. Saying a-yo. C'mon let's go! Continuing, or like how Nico blushed, or um never mind._ That's true…

 _So, I think sometimes you are making things up…as no human can have a memory that good._ Was that an insult?

Anyway back to the story…If I can remember where I left off…

 _10 hours later…_

Ahh, yes after Leo made his remark.

"I wished I had a sword, so I can make Leo kebabs," Reyna growled. Leo gulped.

"Leo kebabs would not be nice," Hazel cleared her throat.

"Let's get to the reviews,"

 **Rebecca Frost**

 **That was good.**

"Nico come back here!" Annabeth shouted as Nico was trying to escape. Nico groaned.

"I was going to get um…" He looked around. "Get a flower,"

I'm guessing since we were near the forest, he looked around and saw a flower and decided to use that to escape trouble. _I'm shaking my head right now. Nico really needs to work on his lying skills. That's a skill in real life._

Leo snickered. "So, you admit you were getting a flower to…hmm, let me guess, Reyna?"

Percy tried to contain his laugh. Nico frantically shook his head.

 **Rebecca Frost.**

 **Different.**

"Yeah, I know, we are all different, I don't want 100 Franks running around," Frank commented. Leo burst out laughing. We all stared at him weirdly.

"Something funny?" Frank asked.

"No, no, a disturbing thought really,"

"Okay, you just tempted me even more to hear this," Jason said.

Leo laughed nervously.

"Next review?" Leo pleaded weakly.

 **Rebecca Frost**

 **Disturbing**

"Okay, in which way was my writing disturbing?" Jason interrupted. I pretended to think about that.

"Well, what about the part when you chose girlxgirl?" I said.

"Isn't that better than girl/god?"

 **Guest**

 **You should do thalico or thalia x annabeth or leo x reyna**

"Thailia and me?" Annabeth exclaimed in disbelief. "That's worse than me and Piper!" _Ouch._

"Okay, now I understand why I am here," Reyna nodded her head thoughtfully. "Because they wanted me to be paired up with Mr. Annoying."

"Hey! I'm not annoying. I already have a girlfriend, thank you very much. I don't want to be paired up with ," Leo defended.

"Enough, please, you sound like Percy and Annabeth," I pleaded them to stop. _Hey, so that is already 4 people who sound like Percabeth._

 **Penny Lu**

 **Really like this story but got confused who was talking at times.**

"Okay, what did you guys do?" Annabeth asked.

"Um, uh, um," Jason stammered. Smart answer Jason.

 **Jason or piper. I'd prefer you not write chapters in this format.**

 _Hehe, we are already writing in the same format. This proves we are rebels._

 **At least show who's talking or this chapter not as funny as the chapters beforehand.**

Percy slow clapped.

"I'm going to read the chapter after this…" Leo started slowly…

Yeah, that's all it started, how we got two laptops. About the formatting, Chiron apologized and said that the underline didn't show, so he had to change it back to italics.

 **Anyway still good and I'll be looking foward to next chapter. Also sorry forgot to favorite and follow earlier.**

"Um, now I'm confused, why is she/he saying sorry? She/he is like our best fan!" Hazel wondered. _Sorry, Penny if we made you blush._

Why are you saying sorry!? Blushing is good right? _Not really, when you blush your cheeks get red and things like that._ So? _So, people may wonder why is her/his cheeks getting red? They may need to give her like ice water, to stop the redness from taking over her!_

You have a crazy mind Jason. Okay, my turn to say sorry, Sorry, for my insane boyfriend. Please don't kill us.

 _Why are YOU saying sorry?_

 **Lugiaman14**

 **As amusing as always, and Piper is half right, kinda.**

 **My mom wanted me to be a girl. Sometimes I try to imagine how different my life would have gone if I had been born a girl too.**

"Now, I really want to read that chapter," Leo said desperately.

Oh, that. _Aha, told you he was a boy. And not a girl._ Does that matter?

 _Yes of course it does! I bet you made Lugia… can I call you that? I bet you made Lugia clamp his hand over his heart! You insulted him!_

Again, Lugiaman14, look up to my apology to Penny Lu. I'm too lazy to type that out again.

 **But enough about me, you all want a ship or story. One of my all time favorite stories is called The True Child Of Chaos by nutsofthechest. It's a Percy/Harem fic, so i'm not sure if it's allowed, but I didn't see a rule against them.**

"You know what that means! Let's check the story!" Leo grinned like a madman.

 **The True Child Of Chaos by nutsofthechest**

 **This isn't your normal chaos story, what if Percy was a natural born son of chaos and adopted by her brother Order? Percy is born on another planet but is forced to go to earth the day he was born. What will happen to him when he is here? Will he ever Rated M: badass fight scenes, lemons, and harem Percy/Hestia, Hera, Artemis, Piper, Zoë, Bianca, Diana#2, Khione, Chaos#2.**

"Your brother has a creative name, Percy," Annabeth snickered. _Can't you guys tell that Piper likes the word "snickered?"_ Percy screamed.

"Ahh! Rated M?! Oh my gods, and I'm dating Hestia?! *blarrrrrrpppppppp, rated M, and I'm dating Hestia…I hope there are no beds in this story,"

"I hope Hestia doesn't hear about this…And what do you have against Hestia, anyway?" Reyna said.

"Well maybe the fact that Hestia is a goddess, and to make matters worse, she is a maiden goddess!" Percy said frantically.

"True," mused Reyna.

Okay, that is the first shout out made by a fan. If nutsofthechest is reading this, lugiaman14 is a true fan.

 _Wow, nice speech. You should run for president._

 **I apologize to Percy for putting him back in the spotlight, but I can't find a lot of non-Percy centric stories that I enjoy**

"Oh, yeah put it in that way," Percy muttered.

"What does that even mean?" Leo asked.

 **Lord of Potatoes**

 **Well I'm back with better (read: WORSE) ships then before:**

"Oh boy, I'm excited," Leo said sarcastically.

"I'm scared," Nico whimpered. Reyna slapped him in the back.

"Toughen up Death boy! You fought a lot of monsters, and you are scared about the lord or potatoes? What is he going to do? Throw potatoes at you?" Reyna scolded.

"Potatoes hurt, you know!" Nico replied equally scared.

 **BrickxJason because I love you all**

"No, why?" Jason whined. _Hey I didn't whine._ Well, what should I put? _Hypothesized._ That doesn't even make sense! _Exactly._

 **FrankxNico because I saw one the other day and it was a LEMON! How emotionally scarring.**

Frank and Nico looked at each other and walked away awkwardly.

We all stared at each other stunned. Finally, Percy broke the silence.

"Frank and Nico, that's scary. Humor me if I'm wrong, but lemons are sour. And when you drink lemon juice it heals your throat, right?"

"Okay, I'm going to bite, you got the first part right, but the second part you got wrong," I broke in. Percy burrowed his eyebrows.

"So, lemons are sweet?"

"No lemons as in sexual stuff," Percy's mouth formed a perfect O.

 _If, next time someone says lemon is the wrong definition, I know who to blame._

Frank and Nico came back.

 **LeoxNico because I still ship it**

"What does it take to change your mind?" Leo pleaded.

 **NicoxLeo because I'm running out of ideas**

"Hey! Isn't that the same ship but flipped?" Nico demanded.

"No, Leo it's completely different ships," hazel replied sarcastically.

 **PercyxBianca because I'm evil-NICE!**

"That's not really possible…." Nico said slowly.

 **PercyxSally because I don't know**

"If it is friendship/family, that's fine, but romance? We are freaking related!" Percy exclaimed.

 **NicoxWill because I love Solangelo**

"Hey! Since when did I like Will?" Nico said angrily. Reyna shrugged.

"Well, do you like Will?"

 **ReynaxJason because I hate it so much**

"I hate that ship," I murmured. Jason smirked.

"Still jealous?"

"I'm not doing this ship," I muttered. _Sorry, I dozed off. I'm thinking of jokes to say._ I'm excited.

 **ReynaxNico because it is another of my ships including Nico**

"Well, I have to agree, you two would make a perfect ship," Percy said.

"Yeah, I said joining in, Nico try to make a move, Reyna don't resist," I agreed. _As if it is that simple._ Don't boys have the guts to ask a girl out? _Yeah, I'm sure you gave a lot of courage to all the boys out there._

 **NicoxRachel because read above**

 **NicoxDrew because I saw it once upon nightmare**

"That's gross," Nico commented.

"So you admit you would rather date Reyna?" Leo teased.

"Sure?" Nico seemed to ask himself. Annabeth joining in, slapped Reyna on the back.

"Come on Nico! Look at her right now, you see how pretty she is? See how the blush is filling up her cheeks? This is the perfect girl!" Annabeth grinned. Reyna looked like she wanted to run with Nico to the dining hall.

"I lied, I would rather make Annabeth kebabs,"

 **AnnabethxLuke because GROSS**

 **ThaliaxLuke because I want a ship I ship**

 **ReynaxOctavian because I'm feeling adventurous**

"I hate Octavain!" Reyna screamed.

"You, know what they say, opposites attract," Nico pointed out. Reyna glared at Nico.

"Not helping,"

 **RachelxOctavian because yeah.**

 **THE END!**

I like how they ended with so yeah. _Take a look at the word count._ Holy Hera! 3100 words! And we didn't even get to the main part. _We better hurry._

 **Lord of Potatoes**

 **THIS COUNTS FOR CHAPTER THREE!**

 **I forgot to add**

 **ThaliaxNico**

 **LeoxReyna**

 **LeoxNico (just go with it)**

"No I refuse to do this," Leo crossed his arms. _I cross my arms into my arms sometime. Saying a-yo. Come on let's go!_ And to think you dropped it.

"You never know when someone else would want to do it," Annabeth said calmly. Leo gulped.

 **ReynaxHylla**

"Hello? We're sisters," said _wait! Let them guess, I'm sure they can guess._

 **AthenaxPosiedon**

"Great now there is going to be a tsunami,"

 **SilenaxPercy**

 **DrewxPercy**

 **JasonxNico**

"Definitely not," said You-Know-Who.

 **JasonxAnnabeth**

"What is this? To make me jelly? I refuse to be jelly!" Percy said.

 **Sorry if I doubled some (except LeoxNico because that was on purpose.)**

"How many ships was that?" Leo asked.

"A lot," We all replied.

 **Guest**

 **Loving this story! PLZ GODS do one abt either Percico and/or Solangelo bcuz Neeks is always either ADORABLE or waaaaaay sexy in those fics.**

"Well, I remember doing Percico, it was horrible," Nico shuddered. Reyna smirked.

"I would do anything to see that,"

 **Plz read 'Percy and Nico, through and through' by Hades-the-Sexy only coz i wanna see the 7's reaction.**

"You mean the 9's," Reyna corrected. Leo raised his eyebrows.

"You know what that means?" Leo fist pumped. "Another story!"

 **Percy and Nico, through and through by Hades-the-Sexy**

 **First Fanfic! Excited! It is slash between the boys, but although the bedroom is always the most interesting,**

"Well, I wonder what that means," I winked at Percy. Nico was covering his eyes hiding behind Reyna.

 **I really like to explore what the character is going through and how they get to their sweet lovin ;) starts where the House of Hades finishes. VERY sexual (warning), coarse lang. Graphic violence. I HAVE EDITED THIS ENTIRE FIC. Hope you enjoy this new version!**

"Well, I know who is not going to enjoy this," Percy said sarcastically.

 **And Nico's. It'd b so friggin hilarious! Sorry this is so long. -Huge Nico fangirl**

"I can tell," Nico said. "That you are a huge fan of me,"

"You can add Percy om that list too," Annabeth teased.

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed.

 **Happypeguin13**

 **Love it so far please do Brason! cause i have sooo many werid fanfics on that ship!**

At that comment our eyes widened.

"I think you should just close this off, so we don't have to read weird ships!" Nico stammered.

 _Hey guys I'm back. Just went to get a sandwich. Still typing huh. This chapter is so long._

Yeah, I know. This is taking forever. I'm running out of jokes. My brain is blank.

"And that is all the reviews!" I said exhausted.

"I'm going to count all the ships given to us," Percy insisted.

A few minutes later, Percy broke the silence.

"36 ships!" Percy exclaimed. "35 when Piper picks the ship,"

"So, we are going to be here for 35 more weeks!?" We all screamed.

 _Let me guess what this story is in 35 weeks._

 _Hello guys. Zzzz. Why did the chicken cross the road? To get to the other side. Today's ship is Zeus/Chiron. That's weird. The end._

Yeah that's probably it.

"Time for the favorites and followers,"

 **Favorites: Rebecca Frost, happypeguin13**

 **Followers: Calefe, MehScrewIt, Penny Lu, PercabethOTP996, Rebecca Frost, alonewithaviolin, happypeguin13**

"Okay, while Piper chooses the ship, let's have some entertainment," Frank suggested. _I forgot about him._

I began searching Reyna/Nico ships. I'm not going to explain why, too many words, 3700 words!

"I have a joke to tell Annabeth," Percy broke in.

"Knock knock,"

"Who's there," Annabeth grunted.

"Hutch,"

"Hutch who,"

"Ew! Cover your mouth when you sneeze!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"That's the worst joke I heard,"

"Well, do you have a better one?" Percy challenged.

"Yes I do!"

"Tell me," Percy commanded.

"Knock knock,"

"Who's there,"

"Keith,"

"Keith who?"

"Keith me you fool,"

Percy leaned in and started to kiss.

"Ahh, Nico cover your eyes! PDA!" Leo screamed.

When they finally broke apart, I announced my ship. Reyna/Nico.

 _Well, guys I have it to owe it to you guys, without you guys, I will be stuck listening to Brason stories._

That's not the reason I chose Reyna/Nico. I'm not that mean, unlike a certain someone.

 _Hey!_

 **Healing by SwanDestiny**

 **When Aphrodite gives Reyna a youth potion, bringing her two years back, and she tells her that it'll heal her wounds, Reyna isn't sure of what to think of it. Is it just another heart wrenching trick of Aphrodite? Or is it something more... Something like love? And is it just a coincidence she was the same age as Nico? (Reynico)**

"This is much better than the other ships," I said because I was running out of ideas to say. That's the disadvantage of writing so much. No idea how to please you guys.

Reyna is looking uncertainly at Nico, not sure what to think. Maybe they can break out of their shell is embrace each other.

 _Some thinking Piper._

"That's crazy, so if that happens, does that mean, that our whole future will change?" Nico pondered. _Ooh, a big word._

"Next one?" Hazel said uncertainly.

 **All over again by Fictionloverbhavya**

 **Nico and Reyna. Aren't they 'perfectly cute' together? All of us Reynico shippers know that they have feelings for each other. What if their feelings grew stronger? will they become a couple? But what about Aphrodite's curse? and Nico's being gay? To see what happens continue to read 'all Over Again' by Me aka Bhavya. :)**

"Well, to the Reynico shippers, I am not in love with Reyna!" Nico muttered.

"And to the one Nico in Camp Half Blood, when someone says that they are in love," Percy teased.

"Why does the world hate me? First the reviewers now you guys,"

"I wouldn't say that, as Reyna over here," Leo points at Reyna. Don't say it is rude Jason. "Does not hate you,"

"Another thing, why does people assume I am gay!?" Nico demanded. _My brain is going, "NICO MAD RUN!"._

Oh, there you are I was wondering where you were. I was going to finish this soon. As I have finger cramps.

 _Wait we need to end this in a cool way before we do our last notes._

Um, what about, then everyone came together and gave a group hug and did their handshake.

 _We have a handshake?_

Jason you ruined it! I was just going to end it like that. _You know the other chapters the ending was the worse._

Well, maybe because I have 14 min until I have to go and do archery class.

 _True. Um, how about Percy invited everyone for swim lessons._

Um, sure. You guys can imagine that. Just imagine whatever you want. As we are aging by the minute. My hands feel so wrinkled.

 _Okay, final notes._

Next chapter is either going to be written by Annabeth, Percy or Frank.

I feel so bad for them.

 _Oh and Christmas is coming. Chiron is suggesting a Christmas fic before Christmas._

I really have a finger cramp. Okay, another thing should we continue to torture my lucky boyfriend? Brason?

 _No don't torture Piper's lucky boyfriend._

Should we close this out? My head is going to droop anytime, soon. _You can close out; I have something to say to the fans._

Okay, bye guys, hope you enjoy my writing yadayadayada.

Thanks for reading, I'm going to pass this on to Jason.

 _You know how I like to sing songs, as shown above? I have one last song for you._

 _I love my fans and reviewers all the time. Saying A-yo. I love ya!_

 _I need to close out this story! Because it's too long!_

 _Bye guys!_

 _-Jason and Piper (She's in Archery)_

 **A/N and that's the super long story.**

 **4500 words.**

 **Again thanks to all the readers out there.**

 **Things to review:**

 **Ships (As Percy said there are 35 ships out there, so you have like a 1/35 chance of getting picked)**

 **Stories you would like the 7 to review**

 **Suggestions**

 **Likes**

 **Dislikes**

 **Yeah.**

 **Sorry to all the grammar or spelling mistakes, Piper said she had finger cramps and couldn't edit it.**

 **So yeah.**

 **See you next time**

 **-Bobo2015**


	5. LeoNico

**A/N Thanks guys for all the reviews!**

 **As, I mentioned in the last chapter, next chapter, I'm going to do a Christmas special.**

 **Annabeth will go deeper in detail us the chapter progresses.**

 **And I shouldn't be saying this as this is the 5** **th** **chapter but, shout outs will be in the story.**

 **Hope you enjoy it mortals!**

Annabeth P.O.V

I really hate writing opening sentences. I can't think about catchy introductions. Should I go, Hey Annabeth here! Or should I go, Hello!

Or should I go, I like cheese. The details are easy. So is the closing.

Anyway, hi, my name is Annabeth Chase. For all of you guys who are wondering, I'm by myself. No one here to accompany me. Well, Percy wanted to, but I said I can do it myself. So, he is probably sulking somewhere near the lake.

I told him, if he wants to write with me he should ask Chiron, so he could do it next week.

I'm sorry Percy if you can read this.

Before I wrote this, Percy has asked me to put a warning.

"Beware of really boring description. You may fall asleep"

Now, let's go further in the story, don't tell me I didn't warn you.

I'm getting totally off track. Back to the story!

It was a gorgeous inflamed sunrise, in Camp Half Blood. The birds were singing. Campers were yawning extensively. Satyrs were playing their reed pipes. Everyone was trying to jiggle out their grogginess. In, the late afternoon, when the sizzling bright sun was in the sky, the seven plus Nico were sitting on the emerald colored soft grass. Satyrs were chasing nymphs. In other words, it was just another nonviolent standard day at Camp Half blood. Percy was lying on his back on the grass. I was sitting near Percy, his warmth spreading throughout my body. Jason was relaxing on the bench. Piper was frolicking (This is a synonym!) with her stunning hair. Hazel was looking mildly bored. Frank was altering from a frog and back. Nico was scowling as usual.

Okay, let's be honest did you skip everything I said? I'm going to take a guess. 90% of you skipped it. The other 10% are lying that they didn't skip it.

.

.

.

Okay, I was somewhat making it up. For all of you who skipped it, Nico was FORCED to join us. He had more questions from a review. I told Chiron that he should try to convince him, as I would have threatened him with my sword. Not a really nice conversation.

Okay, stop what are you doing. I'm going to set a goal. The last few chapters, the word count were getting increasingly large. Last time, Piper wrote 4500 words. I bet, I would write 6000.

I just realized I started three paragraphs with okay…

Oh, and I'm going to add in 1 drachma for every time I go off track.

 _1 drachma_

Nico as usual was scowling like his normal self. If you think about it, happy smiling Nico would be creepy.

"Hurry up, I have enough of this nonsense," Nico scowled. And we start of this chapter with a scowling Nico. Yay.

"Okay, sheesh, someone doesn't have his morning coffee," Leo grumbled.

 **Rebecca Frost**

 **Reyna and Nico would make a good couple.**

"Yeah, I agree with Rebecca," Percy smiled. "Imagine a romantic Nico, sweet loving Nico,"

Nico glared at Percy. I love how one word can change the whole meaning of a sentence. If you changed it to, Nico squinted at Percy. That completely changes the whole sentence. As, Nico has bad eyesight or needs sunglasses.

 _2 drachmas_

"That would be nice. If Nico, you are going to be flower boy at my wedding, then can I be flower girl at your wedding?" Hazel mused. Hazel then flushed suddenly. She buried her face into her hands.

 **Lugiaman14**

 **I swear, I don't think that you guys can not get me to laugh. My pen name is rather long, so feel free to simplify it as Lugia if ya want Jason, or anyone else that writes. Ok, Percy, I'm gonna throw ya a bone since I've tortured you my past two reviews. This little one-shot really caught my eye just by it's vague summary alone. Like Mother, Like Daughter by imagination-running. Consider this a proper apology as I'm usually only cruel to my brother. :)**

"Yay! They think I'm funny!" Jason did a happy dance. Leo crossed his arms.

"Is it just me, or is every review saying that the chapters are getting better?" Leo demanded.

"What are you trying to say? That is not a good thing?" Frank said.

"No, so that means I need to oomph my writing up," Leo confirmed.

"Why would they want to throw a bone at me? Is that for Mrs. O'Leary?" Percy inquired.

"Yes stupid, they would want to throw a bone at you for you to eat!" I said. Then I said in exasperation, "Of course not stupid! It's a figure of speech,"

Nico coughed. "Sorry, but Lugia said there is a story he would like to share,"

"Dang it Nico! I was hoping no one would notice that!" Percy said in frustration.

 **Like Mother, Like Daughter by imagination-running**

 **"Percy let out a chuckle. 'So, you're saying that, once again, you've managed to do what no other child of Athena has done before.'" Annabeth has some news for Percy - impossible news. Why is it always these two? One-shot**

I'm so sorry to say we read it. Piper got emotional and cried. Piper stole the phone from me and favorited it. This is what we call real drama.

Long story short…I somehow got pregnant and I have a brain child blah blah blah. I got pregnant when I was holding Percy in the cliff when we fell in the pit.

Yeah.

Percy didn't take the news well.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth we need to go to the store. We have to buy a pregnancy test Annabeth!" Percy panicked.

Typical seaweed brain.

 **Penny Lu**

 **Loved it tons though unlike other chapters it wasn't focused on The ship as much... But still awesome.**

 **Next time do leo x Annabeth. Cause Percy once liked Leo's girlfriend why can't leo like Percy's?**

 **Also when you mentioned christmas it reminded me of a really annoying song/poem that my friend keeps singing for Christmas and now it's stuck in my head (curse you).**

 **Christmas is coming**

 **The goose is getting fat**

 **Please put a penny in the old man's hat**

 **If you haven't got a penny than a half penny will do**

 **If you haven't got a halfpenny than god bless you!**

 **So I want to get it stuck in your head now even though it doesn't work as well unless sung out loud and a bunch if times. But I'm lazy and won't type it thousand of times. It is supposed to sound cheery and rhyme if that helps you picture/hear it better.**

Let's keep that in mind. Focus on ship. Focus on ship. Focus on ship.

Focus on ship. Focus on ship. Focus on ship. Focus on ship. Focus on ship. Focus on ship. Focus on ship. Focus on ship. Focus on ship.

Yeah, now it is stuck in my head. Ahh! Make it stop! It's taking over my brain. Focus on ship.

"What makes them think they can pair Leo and Annabeth? Just because I have a teensy crush doesn't mean Leo can have Annabeth!" Percy accused.

"So, you're saying Leo can't have a teensy crush on Annabeth?" Piper pointed out.

Leo was punching himself in the head.

"Make it stop! The poem! It's taking over me!" Leo yelled. Is it just me, or did he say exactly what I said? Suddenly, Leo froze.

"Chirstmas is coming,

The goose is getting fat

Please put a penny in the old man's hat

If you haven't got a penny, then halfpenny will do

If you haven't got a halfpenny then god bless you," Leo finished.

Percy burrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Who sneezed?"

"No one,"

"Then why did you say bless you?"

Frank sneezed.

 **PercabethOTP996**

 **AWESOMESAUCE story! Please do:**

 **Cliffabeth (Cliff/Annabeth)**

 **Brason (Brick/Rachel)**

 **Perlia (Percy/Thalia)**

 **Pipercy (Percy/Piper)**

 **Annarisse (Annabeth/Clarisse)**

 **Oh!...and some Apollo/Hermes**

What the…

A disturbing thought came through my mind. The first one cliffabeth… (Don't ask me how that even works) are they saying that I am in love with every single cliff out there?

I'm technically cheating on the cliffs!

"Quick cover it before Apollo and Hermes find out!" Percy exclaimed frantically. True…angry gods are not happy at all.

"I just noticed something," Leo commented. "Perlia, doesn't that sound like Cinderella? Or like a princess name? Kind of suits Percy/Thalia. Thalia is the princess. And Percy is prince charming,"

"Prince charming also dislikes people who make fun of them. The outcome is a hurt Leo," growled Percy. That is a much better retort than the last one Percy. I'm totally slow clapping now.

The next review is the longest review ever. I'm going to show it you, then write our reactions down.

 **Lord of Potatoes** (Of course)

 **Okay so first of all I'm a girl. Second of all I googled ships for you. Third of all here there are:**

 **LeoxReyna because she's here now**

 **LeoxNico because I can and I want**

 **LeoxThalia because I can't think of a reason**

 **LeoxPercy because THEY EVEN HAVE A SHIP NAME! WTF?!**

 **LeoxAnnameth (typo is necessary) because has Leo even been the centre of attention yet? I mean he is my second favourite character! (Sorry Leo but Nico wins all)**

 **LeoxDrew because I am honestly disgusted right now**

 **LeoxPiper because she clearly doesn't get enough attention**

 **Thankfully that's all the Leo ships I have (I'm kidding. I have a whole list I haven't written yet)**

 **NicoxHazel because random incest**

 **NicoxPercy because I surprisingly feel no mercy for Percy**

 **NicoxAnnabeth because if Percy gets tortured then so should Annabeth. PERCABETH FOREVER (except in this case)**

 **NicoxDrew because I listed this before**

 **Because of the amount of feels I have for Nico (I literally love you by the way. How cute would it be if he owned a cat?!) I will stop the Nico ships for now (NicoxLeo)**

 **PercyxJason because whatever**

 **PercyxApollo**

 **PercyxArtemis THEY HAVE A SHIP NAME!**

 **PercyxLuke**

 **PercyxZeus**

 **PercyxRiptide because is that even allowed?**

 **PercyxAthena**

 **PercyxDrew**

 **PercyxSilena**

 **Is there a rule against fem!Percy?**

 **Are you disgusted with me by now? If you are don't worry. I literally have no shame when it comes to my ships. They are all twisted and weird and clash with each other repeatedly. So I feel like I should have a catch phrase. I mean, I will be here for 35 weeks so better get used to it. I'll probably change it each week.**

 **I THROW MY SHIPS INTO THE AIR SOMETIMES, SAYING A-YO! I SHIP LEICO! And thus, I shall leave.**

Yeah, a long one. Here are our reactions.

 **Lord of Potatoes**

 **Okay so first of all I'm a girl. Second of all I googled ships for you.**

"Okay, who wrote Lord P is a girl?" Percy shouted.

"Lord P?" Jason answered confused.

"Lord of Potatoes," Percy answered if it was that obvious. He said it like 1+1=2 if it was that obvious. Wow, very confusing. My words are so jumbled.

"To answer your question Perce, I don't remember, check the chapter?" Jason noted.

We checked. Reyna said it. Lucky she isn't here.

 **Third of all here there are:**

 **LeoxReyna because she's here now**

"She left to Camp Jupiter, I think we made a bad impression," Leo said.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's like you go to your friend's place and they immediately ship you with someone. Just another happy reunion,"

 **LeoxNico because I can and I want**

"You know, I'm thinking of doing this ship, so we don't have to hear this every week. Also um so that I get in HER good books," I mumbled.

Notice how I capped her? Not he, her. I'm thinking I won't get any weird ships next week.

Yeah, probably not. I probably just opened a new journey for Lord P to find every single ship for me.

I'm sorry Lord P.

Heck, I should even say Lord P.

You know what, never mind.

 _3 dracmas._

 **LeoxThalia because I can't think of a reason**

 **LeoxPercy because THEY EVEN HAVE A SHIP NAME! WTF?!**

"I agree wtf," Percy agreed.

"Language! You never know when a 5-year-old is reading this. Then we will have an angry parent yapping at us!" Leo said nervously.

"What is even your ship name?" Nico wondered.

"Lercy? Peo?" Frank laughed. "Peo, that sounds weird. Vackson? Jaldez?"

"Those are so weird names," Hazel said.

 **LeoxAnnameth (typo is necessary) because has Leo even been the centre of attention yet? I mean he is my second favourite character! (Sorry Leo but Nico wins all)**

Nico scowled.  
"Yay another fan, how do I shake you guys off? Be miserable my whole life?" Nico said sarcastically.

Percy was nodding his head thoughtfully.

"So, your name is Annameth? Why didn't you tell me before?"

I sighed in exasperation.

"Can you read? It says it was a typo!"

 **LeoxDrew because I am honestly disgusted right now**

 **LeoxPiper because she clearly doesn't get enough attention**

 **Thankfully that's all the Leo ships I have (I'm kidding. I have a whole list I haven't written yet)**

Leo shuddered. "I'm going to have nightmares about Lord P. A girl with potatoes, P for short. Wait never mind that sounds wrong. A girl with potatoes by her side throwing ships out. Terrifying,"

"Calling her Lord P probably insulted her Leo, you better make an apology before we find out the list of Leo ships," I warned.

Leo gulped and began thinking.

 **NicoxHazel because random incest**

 **NicoxPercy because I surprisingly feel no mercy for Percy**

"We already did that thankfully," Percy confirmed.

 **NicoxAnnabeth because if Percy gets tortured then so should Annabeth. PERCABETH FOREVER (except in this case)**

 **NicoxDrew because I listed this before**

 **Because of the amount of feels I have for Nico (I literally love you by the way. How cute would it be if he owned a cat?!) I will stop the Nico ships for now (NicoxLeo)**

 **PercyxJason because whatever**

 **PercyxApollo**

 **PercyxArtemis THEY HAVE A SHIP NAME!**

"Ooh, let's play a game. Guess the ship name," Frank said excitedly. Wow, he sounds so excited for a creepy game.

"How do you play?" Percy asked stupidly.

"Guess the ship name," Frank said.

"Percemis," That was Percy. Per-see-mis. Haha.

"Arcy," That was me.

"Peemiss," Leo. Oh, I hope he doesn't get turned into a deer. Pee-mis.

"Pemis," Frank. Oh, I'm so glad there was an m. Not an n. I shouldn't have said that…. Oops.

 _4 drachmas._

"Artecy," Hazel.

"Dunno," Jason.

"Jackmiss?" Piper.

"The weirdest ship ever," Nico.

 **PercyxLuke**

 **PercyxZeus**

No comments there.

 **PercyxRiptide because is that even allowed?**

"Ew," Percy uncapped riptide. "I feel like cleaning my eyes right now,"

 **PercyxAthena**

 **PercyxDrew**

 **PercyxSilena**

 **Is there a rule against fem!Percy?**

 **Are you disgusted with me by now? If you are don't worry. I literally have no shame when it comes to my ships. They are all twisted and weird and clash with each other repeatedly. So I feel like I should have a catch phrase. I mean, I will be here for 35 weeks so better get used to it. I'll probably change it each week.**

"Yay, Lord P is here for 35 more weeks! Yay!" Leo said sarcastically. I put my hands on my hips.

"Didn't you say you won't call her Lord P?" I asked. Leo dismissed my idea.

"Nah, when she hears my apology, I can call her Lord P all I want!" Leo said enthusiastically.

"Well, I'm excited," Piper said.

 **I THROW MY SHIPS INTO THE AIR SOMETIMES, SAYING A-YO! I SHIP LEICO! And thus, I shall leave.**

"Lord P makes better songs than you Jason," Piper declared.

"Dang, I need to take lessons," Jason grunted.

"Yay, and now we are going to be here for another 50 weeks, we should celebrate this milestone," Nico said enthusiastically. Thanks gods for the internet. I would be stuck here trying to spell it. It makes is ten times harder with dyslexia.

I rubbed my hands together. "Leo your apology?"

Leo nodded. He went on his knees. He flapped his arms up and down like he was putting out a fire. So, he basically was playing pat a cake with the ground by 10 times more dramatic.

"Oh Lord P, forgive me. I would never mess with Lord P. Because the letter P is awesome. Baked potatoes are awesome. All I'm saying is, All hail Lord P. All hail Lord P." Leo said seriously. All I could do from laughing is bite my tongue. It was so formal.

And for other reasons we won't discuss because we're running out of time.

 **88wiseowls**

 **I am really liking this story and I have a few suggestions for ships that you should do**

 **Here they are:**

 **Thaluke- because why not destroy everyone's emotions**

 **Solangelo- they are the cutest thing ever!**

 **Liper- because I want to see jealous Jason**

 **Jeyna- jealous Piper**

 **Leyna- because Reyna's reaction would be awesome**

 **Reyna/Octavian- because it was my first non canon ship**

 **Tratie ( Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner)- as its my OTP and I want to see their reactions to getting** **shipped**

"Thanks for your review! And I'm not being sarcastic," Leo said in an non-sarcastic way.

 **Guest**

 **-Huge Nico fangirl (remember me?Mwahahahaha!)**

"Oh yeah how can I forget? She haunts me in my nightmares," Nico whimpered.

 **Still loving this story, and to answer Nico's question, we assume ur gay bcuz** This section was removed by Nico. Yeah…about that…he didn't want the whole world to know…I'm pretty sure you guys already know this. I told Nico everyone probably already knew this…he told me to shut up.

 **I have a few questions i wanted 2 ask. 1) Nico , r u emo? 2) Do u have a crush on Will?**

 **"** No and no," Nico answered.

 **3) What's ur favorite color?**

"What do you think it was pink?" Nico asked sarcastically. He was dressed up head to toe in black.

"I can't imagine you in pink Nico," Hazel said.

 **Number? Anime?**

"Hmmm, favorite number… 154 253 643," Nico answered.

"You just picked it of nowhere!" Percy accused.

"Exactly, it was that lucky to be picked by me," Nico smirked.

"Smart," I muttered.

"And I don't want anime,"

 **4)Leo, wuts up w u crushing on every girl u can't have?**

"That was harsh. I'm mentally crying on the inside," Leo fake sobbed.

 **5)Y r u guys so friggin homophobic?**

"Homophobic?" Frank asked.

Fear of gay/lesbian or people who are gay/lesbian or something like that," Piper defined.

"So you want as to be that's a great idea?!" Nico asked.

Leo shrugged. "If that's what they want, time to see if our acting skills are good," Leo's face morphed into happiness. Or I think it was happiness. It was like fake happiness.

"I love gay! We all should be gay! The world won't populate, it's fine! Because I'm not afraid at all!" Leo acted poorly. It was pretty hilarious.

"Let's move on," I said slowly.

 **The Punk Rock Demigod**

 **BRASON IS NECESSARY**

"No it's not!" Jason shouted. Piper whispered something. Jason blushed. I bet he realized he was screaming at the screen.

 **I really like the everything you did there.**

"Thank you, I know I am awesome," Piper said.

 **I want a pet whale for Christmas.**

"That's completely normal," Hazel commented. We all looked at her weirdly. "Well, that's because my boyfriend can turn into a whale,"

 **Thank you, that is not all.**

 **Let's f*** it all up with some Octavian/Rachel and Percy/Poseidon (you know you like it).**

"Language!" Leo chided.

"*blarrrp Me and my dad! What the Hades?" Percy shouted.

 **BTW, LEAVE ALL THE CANON SHIPS OUT!**

 **The Punk Rock Demigod** (I just realized I did it in the wrong order)

 **OOC stands for out of character.**

"Yeah we know, someone already corrected it," Jason said.

 **The Punk Rock Demigod**

 **I still like the everything you did there.**

 **Demigodforlife**

 **haha this is funny (btw ima gir;)) i really like this story and expet to see more chapters in the near future! ps; sorry! didn't mean to blow your cover!**

"Ever since we have been talking about the reviewer…gender wise, most people have been telling us if they are a boy or a girl," Piper continued. "It is as they know we will mix the gender up,"

 **Demigodforlife** (Yay we finally made it to the last review)

 **SOLANGLEO SOLANGELO SOLANGELO PLZ PLZ PLZ read sunshine, lollipops, and shadows by shadowsnowleapord. it includes a bunch of fluff :)**

"Okay, 2nd story of the day! After this I need to wash my eyes out," Percy said.

 **Sunshine,lollipops and shadows by shawdowsnowleapord**

 **Three days. Will Solace and Nico di Angelo. Need I say more? Extended into the school year later on.**

I'm still here if you're wondering. My leg is asleep. SO tired. It's like a race against time. I have an hour and 15 min.

 _I lost count of the drachmas._

"Yes, the summary isn't that long!" Nico said happily.

"I'm fine with gay stuff. Because I'm not homophobic at all!" Leo acted. Oh boy, crazy Nico fangirl is going to give him some ships next time.

 **idk why nico says he is not gay-in the HoH it clarity states-** This section was removed by Nico. I can imagine Leo's response. 'Why are you removing gay stuff? You should not be ashamed at all!'

This is never going to end.

 **Nico said.- i don't have the book with me so thats not a direct quote but it DOES happen. sorry i forgot to follow and favorite, i love this story! it is amaZHANG! haha... about grammar and spelling mistakes, what matters is the content of the story.**

That's exactly what I needed to hear.

Percy did a happy dance.

"Yippee when I write I don't have to worry about grammar and spelling! I just have to make sure they can read it,"

"New rule Percy, you have to reread your story when you're done," I scolded.

I can't imagine the story he is going to write. Here is an example in my head.

Frank walk to Nico. "Me like cheese You like cheese?"

The possibilities are endless.

 **also, i love how they react to the stories\ reviews. also do Brason. its funny. i saw something that went something like this**

 **sane person: Have you ever shipped something so hard that you wanted to hit yourself with a brick?**

 **PJO fans: Have you ever shipped someone WITH a brick? XD**

"Duh, people who ship brason ships Jason with a brick," Jason said.

 **so yeah, that so true doh! okay this review is getting boring so ima wrap it all up. i really like this story and expect to see more chapters in the near future!**

 **ps: in case you didn't see my review on chapter 2, ima girl ;)**

Nico slumped to the ground.

"That was what 12 reviews? So long," Nico said tiredly.

A thought just surfaced in my head.

I bet one day we will have 50 review at once. (Let's not jinx that) I feel so bad for the person who has to write that chapter. 50 reviews to review! That's a lot.

And here are the zzzz favorites and the followers.

 **Favorites: I love RaeRedx, The Punk Rock Demigod, demigodforlife**

 **Followers: I love RaeRedx, The Punk Rock Demigod, demigodforlife**

That was long. I'm going to take a break rub my eyes, ask Percy for a massage. I'll be right back to finish the other half of the story.

3962 words

.

.

:3

I'm back and relaxed kind of. Now, I'm going to tell you what ship I picked, No delay, just a straight up answer.

Leico

Just to please Lord P.

Long story short, here is what everyone said.

"Gay is so fine with me,"

"That's why you brought me here. I still don't approve,"

"I need coffee!"

"You look cute as a dog Frank,"

"Woof,"

"Are we done yet?"

"Let's start this!"

 **Lecio I FARKING LOVE IT by QueenOfStalkers**

 **This is a series of Leico one-shots. I started this for my own amusement but I am so glad that so many people like it so much! Reviews make me happy (like it is unhealthy). These range from really cute and sweet, to 'what the hell happened to her'. Trust me it is worth it.**

And Penny if you are wondering… Focus on ship

"I farking hate Lecio," Nico muttered. Leo being his usual self, changed emotions in a snap.

"I farking love Lecio It makes me happy that someone like gayness and is not homophobic,"

I feel like farking is now our new swear word.

And I hope Leo stops being non-homo-phobic because it's driving me nuts, if it is driving me nuts it is probably driving you nuts.

"Reviews make me happy to creeped out, somewhere in that range," Hazel said. She added as in afterthought. "And I'm glad I'm not shipped weird ships,"

Well, careful what you wish for Hazel. Next time, there will be weird ones.

 **Olympian High-Leco Fanfic by MarPJOlover**

 **Nico, new guy at school. Frienship, love, stealing a car, troublemakers, truth or dare, parties, kisses, confessions, capture the flag! That and more at Olympian High :D -I really suck at summaries- Ships: Leico/Leco/Neo/Valdangelo/GhostFire, Percabeth, Jasper and Frazel. Slight Thaluke, Travis/Katie, Gaea/Kronos and Rachel/Octavian. Hope you like it! :) Warning: swears and slash.**

"My only comment on this one is, Gaea Kronos? They are freaking mother and son!" Jason exclaimed. I have to agree on that one.

"Why do you get cool names? Ghost Fire? That sounds like a band!" Percy whined. Suddenly he fell on his knees. "We need a cool name. What about water owl?"

I laughed. "You're so bad at making names,"

"Well, do you have one?"

At that time, I honestly didn't. I decided to search up 'percabeth names' on the internet. What really surprised me is that percabeth is now a word in the urban dictionary…

Crazy

"Yay, we get to kiss eachother…" Nico said slowly without enthusiasm. I really have to stop using that word. I can't seem to spell it.

"What the heck? Stealing a car? We can't even drive!" Frank said.

I can't imagine Percy driving.

 **All the time in the world by historiadiscordia**

 **Leo and Nico discover that conducting a relationship in secret, while confined to a boat, surrounded by friends who are unaware of your current gayness can be ... awkward, to say the least. Not that it means they're going to stop, or anything. NicoXLeo fluff and (hopefully) cuteness**

"Okay, so this takes place on the argo 2," I confirmed.

"I agree on one thing, awkward," Nico mentioned.

Leo surprisingly kept his mouth shut.

This story doesn't really bring up and suggestions…just a few yawns here and there.

 **The skull and the flame by mewsugarpudd**

 **Leo decides to try and befriend Nico after realising that maybe they have some things in common. Join the two as they battle monsters, memories and nightmares and try to deal with the general chaos that comes with being teenage demigods on a quest to save the world.**

Nico actually smiled this time.

"Finally no romance, some laid back fighting. And saving the world. I like how they think,"

Leo shuddered. "Nightmares don't sound good, reminds me of someone,"

I'm sure you can guess the someone.

I'm now battling should I explain some more on this ship or should I just wrap this up.

I'm going to roll a dice.

Okay I'm going to end it. I'm thinking next next week; I'm going to ask the writer for an extreme ship. Something worth gawking.

I didn't really have much to say about the stories. They were straight out simple.

Next week is Christmas…

And new year.

The end of 2015.

So, next week, I'm going to do a Christmas special and ships you want, it will be a mix.

The only condition is it has to be Christmas theme.

Chiron said he already found one, he just needs it to be approved.

Another thing is that I lied.

I wanted it to be 6000 words, but Kronos is playing with me and I'm out of time and energy.

I only wrote 4900 words.

I have to go out and buy a present for someone….

Yeah, that will be all in the next chapter…

Everyone…

Christmas is coming

The Goose is getting fat

Please put a penny in the old man's hat

If you haven't got a penny, then halfpenny will do

If you haven't got a halfpenny, then god bless you.

-Annabeth

 **A/N**

 **The long wait is finally over.**

 **You see they only have 1 hour each day to write this.**

 **Plus, the weekend, well they have a lot of time on the weekend**

 **Plus, the dyslexia make it harder for them.**

 **So that's why it updates at like 9:30 E.T**

 **Probably Monday morning for you when you see it.**

 **Can we reach 50 reviews?**

 **Things to review**

 **Things you like**

 **Flames**

 **Ships (You have a role model…Lord of Potatoes)**

 **Christmas stories**

 **And whatever you want.**

 **I'm still deciding when should I update the next chapter.**

 **Christmas eve, day or Sunday.**

 **You will find out, when the time comes.**

 **This author note is getting to long.**

 **So I'm going to close this.**

 **-Bobo2015**


	6. Christmas Special!

**A/N Alas, the chapter is here. (It is well after Christmas)**

 **So sorry for all you guys who thought the story will come out on Sunday.**

 **I'm actually surprised I haven't got any hate messages on my absence.**

 **In fact, instead of hate messages I got even more reviews, which means longer chapter.**

 **The 8 will be glad they have fans.**

 **Now you will hear the huge list of excuses.** _ **Ahem**_

 **Percy said his dyslexia was getting the better of him.**

 **Annabeth said editing was so hard. (She said sentences were said weirdly and the spelling was horrible)**

 **I was torn when I should publish this on Christmas eve or Sunday.**

 **For (For, four! Hehe) the first time in 10 years I found a good book to read.**

 **Hmm, I thought the list would be longer. Anyway, merry Christmas!**

 **And I suppose a happy new year.**

 **This is a Christmas special and I'm afraid the last chapter of 2015.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

Percy P.O.V

Why hello there! Percy here if you didn't know. How should I begin this?

For starters, (Like me) I should probably say Merry Christmas!

A lot of things have happened since the last chapter. For once, Chiron was engrossed (I don't know if that word makes sense in the scene, but I heard Annabeth using it, and it sounded good, so I am using it) in a story. You can see him everyday head buried in his book!

He got happy and said we should do "secret Santa".

He said everyone would like it. I'm sure everyone knows what secret Santa is so let's get right into it.

Since this already passed I'm going to tell you who I got. Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you, Nico is officially in the gang as we have a Nico fan. Nico tried talking himself out, it didn't work.

Why don't you guess who I got? You have a 1/7 chance of guessing it correctly. (Annabeth helped me with the fraction, she wanted a shout out)

If you choose Annabeth, you are corr-wrong.

I got Nico. I got him a book (In ancient Greek). The title was "How to be in a healthy relationship" I figured he needed to fix up before the holidays. Whether he finds true love with a boy or a girl, that book will be handy.

This chapter will be written differently. Instead of all the reviews first, then the stories, I'm going to mix some stories here and there. Also, there is no particular ship. Just Christmas stories.

Now, I would like to thank everyone of you who are reading this. I got to admit something. According to the stats, (I'm not a fanfiction expert, I probably read the data wrong or something)

900, of the 1900 people stop reading after the 1st chapter.

(Let's give a huge round of applause to Leo for scaring off the readers)

The other readers are spread out in the chapter 2-5

Where was I? Yeah, thank you for enduring our horrible writing.

Now for the next thank you saying thingy.

Thank you for all your reviews. (Thank you for giving me finger cramps) Most of your reviews brings a smile or a scowl (That's good! We like to be teased…) to our face.

We love you all. Well, maybe not a few of you. We did get some hate messages from some people…

There, I spilled the truth out. (Christmas is a time of honesty. Annabeth insisted I be honest)

Who knew Percy could be so serious on Christmas?

If you just thought that, you are wrong. I can imagine Annabeth thinking, "Percy serious? No way in hell."

I'm going nowhere.

Let's start the 17 reviews. (Hey, Percy here, I'm here editing, someone just reviewed so make that 18 reviews)

 **Justsurvivesomehow**

 **Why is this so amusing? Like I don't even understand why! Color me confused man. Should totally do an Apollo/Percy. No mercy for Percy. Oh my glob?! Did I seriously just make a rhyme. Woah.**

Here, have a blue waffle. (#)

Leo shook his head.

"I don't understand mortal slang. Is this a new slang in the 21st century? Color me… Better add that to my list," Leo muttered,

"No mercy for Percy," I mumbled. Annabeth poked me.

"Hey don't be so glum, you know you like the rhyme,"

 **Lord of Potatoes**

 **I will first like to say to Leo Valdez, I have graciously (does that even work there?) approved of your apology. I do not mind getting nicknames. I love them so much.**

Piper elbowed Leo.

"You're just like Lord P, you know you love your nickname repair boy,"

Leo nodded. "I agree, Supreme awesome bad boy hotstuff Leo is an awesome nickname!"

 **Secondly, Nico di Angelo is my life so idc if you care at all. You could be the happiest person alive and I will smile from feels. You be the saddest person alive and I would cry from feels. You should check out my one and only story I have. No I'm not a stalker.**

I scratched my head. "Huh?"

Annabeth smirked. "You don't understand don't you?"

I shook my head quickly. "No, no, I understand, I understand,"

Annabeth was still smirking. I wish I could wipe the smirk off her face. "Percy you're a bad liar,"

 **Thirdly, to Percy and Leo, when I say wtf I mean what the fluff. Swearing is prohibited to my mind and imagination.**

 **Fourthly, to Annabeth Chase, that was not the longest review ever. I have seen many and written many.**

Annabeth gaped.

"Well, I am lucky we have copy and pasting. Imagine coping all that down!"

 **Fifthly, since when did the last two chapters have some of my favourite stories? Are YOU stalking ME?! I'm completely fine with that.**

 **Anyweasels, I have prolonged this enough. SHIPS!**

Do you mind if I used that? Anyweasels, sounds good.

 **NicoxWill because I actually have a story for this: the Safe House by foreverskysong (now is a good time to tell you but I have no idea who it's by. I am fairly sure it IS foreverskysong but IDGF. Remember its fluff, not *insert swear word here*)**

I'm going to italic this story. The boldness is making me dizzy.

 _The Safe House by thegoddesskym_

 _About a year after the Giant War, Chiron offers some of the campers to work in safe houses. This means living in the mortal world without fear of monster attacks. When Nico signed up for it he didn t know he would have to deal with high school, jealousy and nosy teenagers. Also the whole 'safe' thing doesn t exactly work if the monster in the kitchen is anything to go by. Solangelo_

Nico's eyes widened. He began to pace around.

"Oh gods, nosy teenagers. Like in stalkers? Following me in my safe house? Like a news reporter?"

"Yeah I guess," Hazel replied.

"Another thing, I hope this is not the future," Nico shuddered. "If someone offers you a safe house don't accept,"

"So you're saying, if someone offers you an unsafe house accept it," Leo pointed out.

 **JasonxBrick because it was destined to happen.**

 **LeoxAnnabeth because I feel like hating on Percy now.**

 **LukexThalia because there are many cute fluffy fics out there.**

 **LeoxPiper because YOLO**

 **LeoxThalia**

 **LeoxPercy**

 **NicoxLeo, I'm sorry but I have written that so many times that when I just write Nico that is what it spell-checks into.**

I laughed. "That's pretty funny,"

 **NicoxAnnie because I feel like hating on Annemeth (typo was an accident but is still necessary.)**

I shook my head. "How many nicknames do you have Annabeth? Let's see, Annie, Annameth, Ms. Chase-

Annabeth interrupted. "That's not a nickname!"

I cleared my throat. "Well, I think it is, Wise girl, Anna, something to take the silence up, Beth," I smiled proudly.

"See how I put some random words? So it doesn't sound like Annabeth, just Anna, Beth"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yes, we are all amazed by your intelligence.

 **NicoxJason**

 **NicoxPiper**

 **LeoxNico because I need to let my feels out. I was actually expecting you to never write this, seeing as it has been five chapters with five reviews all continually saying this. It wasn't even focused on the ship. Annabeth, you have failed me.**

"Sorry?" Annabeth asked.

I feel guilty, hold up, I'm finding one. Don't worry I can handle some bruises from the others when they find out that they have to discuss a story with more FEELING.

 **PercyxJason**

 **PercyxApollo because this is a well-shipped ship, along with**

 **PercyxArtemis**

 **PercyxLuke**

 **PercyxPoseidon**

 **PercyxAthena**

 **PercyxAphrodite**

 **PoseidonxAthena**

 **Because I don't want it to take forever for you to write this all out I will end here. I mean with the ships I still have many things to discuss.**

 **Surprisingly, I feel honoured on the amount of times you mentioned me. You know me so well. If I'm here for fifty weeks, you have to get used to me.**

Gee, I wonder how many more fans we are going to pick up along the way.

 **Now, catchphrases. I did say that I will have a new one each week. So I put a lot of thought in this:**

 **I will give you a penny if you update.**

"Ooh, a penny! How much is that again?" I wondered. I paused.

"Doesn't matter, penny sounds good, it probably is worth a lot."

Frank stared at me like I'm from another planet.

"What?" I asked.

 **That was the end to my horrible review. I'm surprised you haven't kicked me out.**

As promised I have a Leico Christmas story. But first, blue (#)

This is bringing memories of the bruise I got on my back.

Good times.

 **Have yourself a very GhostFire Christmas! By Sly Raccoon** (Thank gods for auto spelling, I spelt raccoon wrong)

 **It a major fluffball (Or planet) of GhostFire/Valdangelo/Neo/Leico at Christmas. They are coming out to the rest of the seven and... Yah. It's a two shot (Maybe three) and for the first chapter I wrote like 7000 words! Holy samosas. Anywho... It's got fluff, it's got feels, and I like it (And I rate everything T)**

"Remind me again what I am doing here?" Piper asked.

Warning, very grumpy people. Remember this is after our discussion. Like 2 days after. I brought them to the woods because GhostFire sounds creepy, and nothing is creepier than the woods.

"Stay on topic! You don't want to review another Valdangelo story next week? Maybe I'll wake you guys up at midnight," I warned.

"Right, so what to say, you want honesty?" Jason asked.

"Last I checked, someone wanted you guys to like gayness," I whistled.

"But wouldn't it be more interesting if we found it wrong? Like a weird reaction?" Jason countered.

Okay guys, I'm giving you a choice.

Let's say the ship was Percy/Apollo. (I feel like I have to go over this, because some people don't want us to be homophobic.)

Embracing the gayness. (Simpler words, nothing wrong with Percy/Apollo)

Ex: I shrugged. "Sounds fine with me. If two people love each other then they love each other. (Someone sent a message to me, like that, just letting you know so I'm not copying)

Homophobic (Self-explanatory)

Ex. I gaped. "What the Hades? Apollo and me? That's crazy! I need a bucket! And I need to wash my eyeballs out!"

I don't know, some people don't like as being homophobic and some people are fine with how the story is.

"I think it is…uh nice? Everyone is heart and whole. No one is left out? As in, like Leo has a partner and Nico is not scowling," Jason started slowly.

Fair enough.

Next story needs to be more exciting, I'm going to find a story weirder, disgusting and interesting.

Well, here is the next review.

 **Blackbirdroses3**

 **Awsome chapter, who could think Annabeth is funny. LoL :))**

Ha-ha. I have been with Annabeth my whole life (6 years…Scratch that, not my entire life but half? You know what? Never mind) and her traits are punching me, smirking at me, laughing at me and making my life hard. Better add funny to my list.

 **As for the ships, you should do:**

 **Percy x Apollo cause it's my favorite non-canon ship out there**

 **Percy x Luke - you should read the story "Nepenthe" by pretense, sorry Percy :3**

Well, I shouldn't have said anything about weird stories.

Once again I'm going to italic it, as the boldness is taking over this page.

 _Nepenthe by pretense_

 _"Percy, we're enemies, I get that, but why the ever-living Hell are you going through my underwear drawer?" Percy/Luke, in that order. Dubcon. PWP._

Thank you for this weird story. It's rated M…Everyone burst out laughing. Annabeth and Nico cracked a smile.

"Dude! Why are you looking through his drawer? To be more specific why his UNDERWEAR drawer?" Leo jested.

"Okay I get it, I was probably driven mad by love and I probably wanted to steal his underwear so that he can't wear underwear. You can't go into battle without underwear!" I defended.

But, Leo wasn't done.

"What did you think you were going to find? Superman underwear? My little pony underwear?"

I'm going to give you a waffle now, since you probably just made the audience burst out laughing at me. Blue (#)

 **Percy x Triton lol lol lol**

 **There was a story with Percy/Blackjack- "Poker face" by PancaekPirate... I'm feeling evil, haha**

At that time, I dropped the phone stunned. Here I still dropped the mouse.

 **Poker face by PancaekPirate**

 **All is not well in Percy's love life, his feelings are in turmoil and he's not quite sure of anything anymore. But the appearance of a mysterious but familiar boy sets everything in a different light.**

"What are you not sure of? Loving Annabeth or Loving Blackjack?" Hazel asked me.

Honestly, I was so glad Blackjack wasn't here. I could imagine his thoughts. _Boss, you love me? I don't want to suck your face. You know when you're with Annabeth._

Yeah, that would be awkward.

Well, go ahead and check that story out, go ahead and make fun of me…

 **The Punk Rock Demigod**

 **DON'T TELL ME TO CLEAN MY LANGUAGE I'M PUNK ROCK I DO WHAT I WANt!**

Leo whimpered.

 **Imma just clear this up now because everyone else feels the need to: I am a female. Call me PRD.**

 **Let's nail this:**

 **Pertemis**

 **Percy/Leo**

 **Percy/Clarisse**

 **Percy/Athena**

 **Percy/Chiron**

 **Percy/Reyna**

 **Percy/Calypso**

 **PERCY/Bob**

 **Percy/Silena**

 **Percy/Luke**

 **Percy/Rachel**

 **PERCY/Aphrodite**

 **Percy/Jason**

 **Connor/Travis**

 **Connor/Katie bc WHO DOESNT LOVE SIBLING RIVALRY (me)**

Nico pointed out something. "I always get harassed, why doesn't Frank or Hazel get some weird ships?"

Hazel crossed her arms. "Maybe because we are a good couple, and people realize we can't be separated,"

I pretended to nod thoughtfully.

"So, I have to be like Frank, I need to gain more weight, eat more, be able to change into animals and stay quiet in order to earn my freedom?"

"Yeah that is exactly what you have to do," Frank said sarcastically.

 **Annabeth/Hazel bc why not harrass you both**

Hazel scowled. "Good job Nico, you jinxed it, now I can see a lot of Hazel ships,"

Nico bowed. "That's my specialty,"

 **Hazel/Leo**

 **Hazel/Nico**

 **Hazel/Piper**

 **Hazel/Reyna**

 **HAZEL/Dakota**

 **Reyna/Dakota bc I enjoy screwing with it all**

 **Reyna/Clarisse bc idk**

 **Silena/Drew**

 **Silena/Luke**

 **LUKE/Annabeth**

 **Luke/Thalia**

 **Annabeth/Thalia**

 **You know what, I give up. Do I win yet? XD**

Yeah you won! You won a blue (#). Seriously guys, I'm such a nice guy, giving away my virtual waffles. And they are not waffles, they are BLUE waffles.

I showed my love guys. I could have eaten them all. (Evil Percy)

 **88wiseowls**

 **I would still like to see all the ships from my last review but I have a new one.**

 **I need to see Brason. Please I'm begging the next person to do Brason.**

Technically, the next person is me, but it's Christmas. So, lucky Frank, has the burden of choosing.

"I actually have a story. I can make a Brason story right now," Leo said mischievously.

Piper buried her head in her hands.

"Oh gods, kill me now,"

Leo cleared his throat. "One day, Jason was running along the beach. Suddenly he fell headfirst into the sand! Instead of falling into the soft sand he fell onto a hard brick. Jason groaned. Suddenly, Piper came rushing up to him.

'Oh gods, Jason why are you kissing the brick?'

Jason got up. He realized there was lip marks on the brick when he fell. He wondered where the brick came from. He picked up the brick and stored it in his cabin. He will never forget the day when he had a relationship with a brick. The end,"

Leo bowed. Piper and Jason stared at him in shock.

"What no applause?"

Piper clapped, soon everyone joined in. Leo looked surprised.

"I clapped, because I was glad it was over Leo," Piper smirked.

 **I also have some stories that you need to see. They are (there's quite a few) Kisses in the rain , That wasn't supposed to happen and the Not anymore series which is brilliant and very funny.**

I'm only going to do one, because SPOILER ALERT there is going to be a lot of stories coming. I'll do the rest of the stories next chapter.

And what the heck? We're going to be here for another 50 weeks.

 **Fanfiction? Not anymore! By silentwolf111**

 **3rd fic in the 'Not Anymore' series. Hephaestus has done it again! This time, he has found FanFiction, a website in which the gods publish their (not-so-great) writing! But what happens when a mysterious person starts leaving harsh flames on the gods' stories? One thing's for sure; things are going to get ugly.**

Well, you never know if this is true or not. I'm going to end it here, so I can read the gods not so great, I mean not so…bad stories. Yeah.

I'm back! Stocked on some more blue waffles. Here have a blue (#)

 **Rebecca Frost**

 **I ship Percabeth**

I do to.

Well, that's a change. A short 3-word review…

 **Calefe**

 **(I'm not logged in right now) (Not that you care *cough* Nico)**

 **Okay, so I'm in the mood to torture Leo.**

"No, I'm not in the mood to torture Leo!" Leo gulped.

 **Liper because Jason is meh (Leo's gonna brag about that now)**

 **Lazel sorry frank...**

 **Valdang (Leo and Frank) MUWAHAHAH**

Piper laughed. "Valdang? What kind of name is that? It's like you have something in your mouth, like ball! And then you missed it, so you say dang. Get it? Ball! Dang!"

Leo crossed his arms. "Well, do you have a better name?"

Piper thought. "The only ones I can think of are, Lenk, Lrenk, Leank, Lek, Freo, Franko, Zhandez,"

Leo grinned. "None of those match the awesomeness of Valdang,"

 **Okay I'm done for now**

Here have a hot blue waffle. Blue (#)

I'm in the mood for a sweet Christmas story.

 **Under the Mistletoe by theartnerd333**

 **Annabeth Chase "hates" her biology lab partner, Percy Jackson. Well actually, she is deeply in love with him but always fought away her feelings of loving him. The cocky player, Percy Jackson, is someone that she cannot resist. Until one day, where something great happens to her. But will it last? And will she be able to fully decipher the once unknown feelings? Cute One-shot.**

 _Ahem._ Christmas is a time for honesty. I got curious and read it.

"I wish, I could be 'book' Percy," I muttered. Because, seriously, book Percy was way better with girls.

"That is a truly terrifying thought," Annabeth said.

Nico grunted. "This reminds me when you were young. How you guys won't admit feelings for each other,"

Nico continued. "The whole camp literally would explode if you guys didn't be together,"

I stared. "Not joking, when you guys kissed, well I have to admit, I thought to myself, when are they ever going to breathe?"

Awkward.

 **Penny Lu**

 **Hilarious as always!**

 **Do a Thalia ship next! Everyone would try to decorate her (cause she used to be a pine tree)!**

"Oh my gods, that would be awesome!" Jason exclaimed.

 **Or maybe a leo ship too since it is cold and snowing it's nice to be by the fire with hot coco with marshmallows (marshmallow fight!)!**

 **So next time thaleo (is that what Thalia and leo together is called?) since either one in a ship would have a great opportunity to be absolutely hilarious and together even more so!**

 **And now for the Christmas song**

 **Christmas is coming** (Technically it is after Christmas, I delayed too long)

 **the goose is getting fat**

 **Please put a penny in the old man's hat**

 **If you haven't got a penny than a halfpenny will do**

 **If you haven't got a halfpenny than god bless you!**

Here you can give the old man a blue waffle. Blue (#)

Oh yeah! For those who don't celebrate Christmas, Merry day!

Happy Kwanza! Happy Hanukah! Happy New Year!

Happy-Ooh Squirrel!

On to the 9/18 reviews. _Sigh._ I thought we would at least be more than half way!

 **Lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**

 **Percyxhestia**

Yes! Exactly what we need. 2-word review. Blue (#)

 **Lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**

 **Ships: I'm just gonna make a random ship. I know...*cues dramatic drum roll***

"Ooh, the suspense is killing me!" Leo pretends to drop dead on the floor.

I mock applause. (Is that proper grammar?) "One day Leo, you should be an actor,"

If you see someone with the name Leo Valdez in the movie credits, you know how it started.

 **Percy x Katie!**

 **Stories: A single curse, a very percabeth christmas, the lightning thief parody reboot**

 _A Very Percabeth Christmas_

You have a huge advantage when you're the author. For instance, you get to choose the story. (No that's not the summary!)

 _Percy and Annabeth, and their kids, Bella and Ethan, are counting down the days until Christmas. Percabeth (demigod universe) Please review and tell me what you think!_

(That's the summary)

Piper squealed. "Oh my gods! You have kids!"

If I have to give a star and a step to my friends the star would be, very good on NOT staying on topic. And a step is STAY ON TOPIC! It's Christmas, and we're discussing the names of our kids. Brilliant.

Leo smirked. "So, when did you find out, ah, you were carrying a child?"

I attempted to change the topic. "Didn't I tell you how awesome Christmas is? I wish for blue waffles,"

Annabeth rolled her eyes on me. I cast her a look saying _what_?

 **Likes: THIS IS SO AWESOME WOW ITS AMAZING PLEASE WRITE MORE SOON!**

The chance of me writing this story on time is 0.99%.

 **Dislikes: NOTHING**

Here is another blue waffle to add to your 2 waffles. Blue (#)

 **Luna**

 **Also liver lazel just because, also Leo x kihone :) hehheehhe**

"What ship is liver again?" Hazel asked confusedly.

"Doesn't matter, I want to eat a liver, those taste good," Frank said hastily. There goes my appetite.

Piper frowned. "Isn't that Me and, Leo? Replace the v with a p?"

Annabeth titled her head. "Probably,"

Here have a blue (#)

I'm going to start giving blue candy out. You guys took all of the waffles!

 **Huge Fangirl**

 **-Nico Fangirl**

 **First off, Leo, u can stop being such a smartass about the whole non-homophobic thing, i just found it kinda offensive coz I'm pansexual (is that how u spell it?) but wtf ever.**

"Dude apologize!" Annabeth scolded.

"Sorry," Leo whimpered. This guy needs to toughen up! How many times does he whimper?

 **Second, I'm gonna try to stop being so pshyco (sorry about that, guys). Third, i don't agree with the ship Leico but i do understand that they do have stuff in common. I've got an idea. Nico loosens up, Leo gets more serious (just a tad, guys)**

 **and i'll stop leaving such long and unnecessary reviews. Anywho, still loving this story, write more, love all yall, bye!**

Yes, I'm writing more. Just 6 more reviews, favorites and followers, Christmas stories, a lot of stories to review, secret Santa, and good bye statement.

In other words, just a normal day in the writing world.

As promised, here have a blue o.

Your eyes are probably getting bored, so I'm going to tell you a fact. I have never groaned so much in my life before.

Wouldn't it better if I ended it here?

That sounds like a great idea! I'm going to update on Feb. 31st. (That's the next time I'm going to update a chapter)

It never gets old on that trick. (Did you figure it out)

Back to what number 11?

 **-Huge nico fangirl's sister, 666 kill**

 **1 Nico, do u know creepypasta? if not look it up. 2 i 4 some reson i ship Nico and Jeff the killer, remember idk why. 3 (4 all characters) what do u think of wolves? dragons? Cats? Donuts? well that should be all 4 now.**

"No, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool." Nico said. Annabeth sighed.

"How don't you not know creepypasta? I'll give you an example, spaghetti," Leo said. "You know how it wiggles? It's like, I can't even say it. It's creepy and its pasta,"

Frank frowned. "Spaghetti tastes good,"

Annabeth grunted. "Creepy pasta I think started out as a book, then a video game. It contains disturbing images and is referred to a horror game,"

Piper stared. "And you know this…how?"

Before I forget, here have a blue o.

 **RoseBadWolf1000**

 **Ah, this is interesting. Though it is weird to read about Reyna/Nico.**

Nico grinned in triumph. "Someone finally agrees!"

"So you're saying you love boys after all?" I asked.

 **May I suggest Jasico, Solangelo, or Perciobeth?**

 **(PERCIOBETH SOLANGELO AND JASICO ARE AMAZING)**

 **I suggest, for reviewing stories,**

 _Clears throat._ Ladies and gentlemen, may I welcome the stories!

 **Prompts by VoidRomeo , Nico's Experience with the New Rule Repercussions by rosebadwolf1000 (aka, me), Turn of Events by ForsytheChase, We are NOT soul mates by Miyo-Nani, beach blond by , Looking for Something to Do by ArthM, Prince by Miyo-Nani, The Music Curse (Solangelo) by bluelove22 , Courting by Miyo-Nani, In the darkness, one finds light by Miyo-Nani, Depression by Loving Healer, Our fates have never been kind by Avaetin,**

 **How Not to Get Your OTP Together by TailsDoll13, Four Nails to a Coffin by Avaetin, September Surprise by rainediamond, After Autumn by rainediamond, Rewritten by TailsDoll13, Like Kissing Fire by CBS Junkie, Happy Birthday, Percy! by rainediamond , Attraction by randifrnZ, Don't Look at Each Other the Same by EffervescentGrace, Percy Jackson and the Ghost King by Shirosenshi Kisetsu 116, Stupid Gay Questions by charlie-venenum, Yes Master Nico by CrazyCookieChick , hey're Literally So Gay Right Now by Morbid Targarondale, Love Wins by foreverskysong, Elysium by Supernatural-is-killing-me, Demigods Are Best in Threes by rainediamond, The Boggart by bluelove22 , The Curse of Cupid by Piont23 , Pranks and Love by Jupanuma, Be My Baby In Bali by fri13girl , Wake Me Up When December Ends by , The Aphrodisiac by Within Lives Darkness, The Mistakes We All Make by neo-jackal, Percicobeth- Lakeside Confessions by rainediamond**

After a lot of messing up, I counted 34 stories.

I still probably counted wrong.

 **I know that's a lot but, hey, now you have a lot to keep the story going for a while, right?**

And there goes my hope of stopping this story.

For ruining my hopes, here have a blue o. (Because that's how life works)

 **Stupid Gay Questions by Charlie-venenum**

 **Percy and Jason are being idiots and bothering Nico with dumb questions. Slight Jercy.**

Since it was a one shot we read it.

Summary: Jason and I were wondering what made Nico gay. We keep asking him, and Nico at the end thinks that Jason and me are gay.

Wow.

Nico smirked. "I wish I could me in this story, I had a very good point in the story that made you guys shut up,"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I felt the burn,"

Nico said. "I'm never going to let you guys forget this,"

Review number…wait let me check...14

 **Percabethmaximumm1**

 **It's awesome! I would put some Solangelo there and Reyna/Rachel don't know there ship name. They're hot together so yeah. Can't believe I said that since I'm catholic but those are the only two gay couples I actually like. But seriously, I like obviously love Percabeth, so leave Percy alone!**

"Is it just me, or do I actually like this guy?" I said.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "I wonder why,"

 **I also ship Pileo Piper/Leo more than Jasper. Sorry Jason! It's that you're too... Roman. And I just love Greeks. I think that you should totally put Pothena. Don't know why but I love Athena and Poseidon together. By the way, leave Annabeth alone too please.**

"Is it just me, or do I actually like this guy?" Annabeth mimicked.

"Shut up," I grumbled.

 **I don't care about anyone else, I mean, the could die for all I care. Kidding, live you too. But read my username. PERCABETH SHALL PREVAIL!**

Leo grunted. "This reminds me of buttoxmaximus,"

I stared at him. Wonder how that thought came to his mind.

Blue o

 **Percabethmaximumm1**

 **I also prefer Pileo than Jasper since I always feel like Jason is cheating on Piper with Reyna. I don't know why but I always think Jason cheats on Piper. I love Leo and I hate Calypso, so I LOVE Pileo! AnywayS, great story! Never end it please!**

For the next part, I dare you to sing it out loud no matter how many weird looks you will get.

For the first time in forever, my brain is thinking so fast!

I don't understand what you guys see of our writing. Of course, some of you may be writing why you think our writing is good, which probably means more reviews, which means never mind. I didn't write anything. Forget you saw anything.

As promised here is your blue o

 **Demigodforlife**

(Lord P, you have competition)

 **wow, i forgot that they were dyslexic... TALENTED AUTHORS!**

Leo bowed. "Thank you,"

Frank coughed. "I'm not…I'm not dyslexic,"

I forgot about that. I henceforth give you permission to do whatever you want to Frank as in reviews. He must feel our pain! Mwahahahahaha...ha…ha oh, you still here?

 **i like the funniness, no flames, ships are for later in the review... MWAHAHAHAHHHHA,christmas stories...i don't really have any funny ones, what ever i want? HOW ABOUT THIS?DJIWDHGO;RHWHMFHRWP,JESIONF;WTJFOUCN;A/ GTHOEVISTPNGV ;.AO bfirl3wanv'afhjkw flag! THAT WAS FUN THANKS! plz update on christmas eve,i can't wait too long!**

Oops.

 **NOW FOR SHIPS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (i am not putting any canon ones...exept for solangelo.)**

 **percy x zoe**

 **PERACHEL BECAUSE I AM EVIL**

 **leo x hazel**

 **leo x rara (reyna) (ah-ah-ah. roma-roma-ah. ga-ga-oh-la-la. WHATS YOUR BAD ROMANCE! i had too (:)**

Haha?

 **BRASON BRASON BRASON BRASON! CAN I BE AT THE WEDDING! PPPPLLLLEEEAASSEEEE!**

Leo cleared his throat. He pulled a brick from his tool belt out.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Leo said gravely.

Jason recoiled.

Leo grinned. "May I present, Jason and Brick Grace!"

Annabeth face palmed.

 **jason x rara (reyna) (ah-ah-ah. roma-roma-ah. ga-ga-oh-la-la. WHATS YOUR BAD ROMANCE! i had too (:)**

 **percy x artemis**

 **percy x calypso**

 **percy x thalia**

 **percy x random fangirl MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **thalia x luke**

 **luke x leo**

 **nico x wil. (and just for you nico: "I had a crush on PERCY!" he spat. nico glared at cupid "are you happy now?" he growled. DONT CUT IT OUT! YOU BETTER NOT!)**

Chiron said not to cut it out. The truth is here everyone. Chiron saved the day. (I'm getting reckless with this chapter, I'm probably a little drunk)

 **percy x jason! XD HAVE YOU HEARD THEY'RE SHIP NAME? PERSON! XD**

 **jason x thalia**

 **percy x Poseidon**

 **Poseidon x athena**

 **athena x annabeth**

 **annabeth x jason**

 **annabeth x piper**

 **drew x piper**

 **drew x malcom**

 **artemis x zoe**

 **annabeth x rara (reyna) (ah-ah-ah. roma-roma-ah. ga-ga-oh-la-la. WHATS YOUR BAD ROMANCE! i had too (:)**

 **thalia x bianca**

 **nico x bianca**

 **annabeth x bianca**

 **leo x beckendorf**

 **percy x beckendorf**

 **silena x piper**

 **drew x rara (reyna) (ah-ah-ah. roma-roma-ah. ga-ga-oh-la-la. WHATS YOUR BAD ROMANCE! i had too (:)**

 **clarisse x reyna**

 **clarisse x prissy**

 **persassy x percy**

 **clarisse x silena**

 **clarisse x drew**

There's so many ships I don't know if there are duplicates or is there even stories for them.

 **rachel x rara (reyna) (ah-ah-ah. roma-roma-ah. ga-ga-oh-la-la. WHATS YOUR BAD ROMANCE! i had too (:)**

 **thalia x calypso**

 **thalia x phobe**

 **hylla x rara (reyna) (ah-ah-ah. roma-roma-ah. ga-ga-oh-la-la. WHATS YOUR BAD ROMANCE! i had too (:)**

 **thalia x rara (reyna) (ah-ah-ah. roma-roma-ah. ga-ga-oh-la-la. WHATS YOUR BAD ROMANCE! i had too (:)**

 **jaspercico (I NEED TO WASH MY EYES OUT! THIS WAS ON A LIST OF PAIRINGS!)**

 **jason x will**

 **will x percy**

 **piper x leo**

 **leo x random fangirl**

 **frank x leo**

 **riptide x jack (YEAH THATS RIGHT IM BRINGING MAGNUS INTO THIS!)**

 **magnus x sam**

 **sam x piper**

 **sam x annabeth**

 **sam x hazel**

 **sam x percy**

 **sam x jason**

 **sam x frank**

 **sam x leo**

 **sam x nico**

 **magnus x annabeth**

 **magnus x frey**

 **magnus x fenris**

 **drew x magnus**

 **drew x sam**

 **thats all the ships i have for now! but ill be back! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm sorry to percy-who has to write this next week! XD**

There, there, it's okay, no need to cry. Apology accepted…

 **i really like this story and expect to see more chapters in the near future!**

Hurray! Here have a blue cookie. All the candy is gone. Blue (::)

And ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls may I present the last review. Let's all breathe a sigh of relief.

 **Huge Nico Fangirl**

 **(I forgot my name last time) I also forgot wat i said last time. Coz my memory just rocks like that. (Note sarcasm). I probably snapped off. I did, didn't I? Yeah... sorry about that. Just wanted to say 1) I completely agree with Lord P about Nico owning a cat. I read a fanfic where he turned into one. ADORABLE. I 4got wut it was called. 2) Merry Xmas u guys! And girls. Btw I'm changing my name to make Nico more comfortable. Idk wut to, tho. Oh well, find out next week, Biyeeee!**

If you guys read above, (You probably forgot) I was editing then a review popped up. So, I gathered the other 7, and brought them to review this review.

Don't you just love surprise reviews?

So after Leo read the apology…

Leo placed a hand over his heart. "That apology, means a lot to me it's like my heart is mending," A fake tear slid down his face.

Well, maybe it is a real tear, but with Leo you never know.

Merry late Christmas to you too. Here have a blue (::)

Let me check the reviews over again, we're done! Just secret Santa and the shout outs.

 **Favorites: TheSonOfThanatos113, PercabethMaximumm1, percabethverr123**

 **Followers: RoseBadwolf1000, TheSonOfThanatos113,** **PercabethMaximumm1, justsurvivesomehow, lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**

I hope I got everyone.

You may be wondering, why bother mention all these people?

Isn't this turning into a Q&A?

The answer is, without everyone who contributed, we won't have the heart to continue this.

Who will be here to praise us? Who will be here to compliment us? Who will be here to make fun of us?

The answer is you guys. That's why we give our thanks by giving you guys a shout out.

No, I did not think of that on my own. That was a speech Annabeth and Chiron thought of.

And now, let's finish this off with Secret Santa!

We were sitting in a square (Because everyone sits in a circle) with our gifts. Chiron has this big box where we put our presents in.

We all put our presents in the box.

Then Annabeth, (Because she is the wisest and less likely to cheat, and she can read the name tags), would get a present out of the box and hand it to the person it is too.

10 min later, we all have our gifts in our laps.

"In 3 we will all open our gifts at the same time," Leo said.

"3," Leo counted.

"2,"

"7!" Leo joked.

"Open!" We all yelled.

So imagine gift paper flying everywhere it was like the burrito fight all over again.

I got a box of blue candy, cookies and every single treat in the world. (Man, I love exaggerating)

Annabeth got a joke boke. (I guess to loosen up)

Jason got a Greek guide.

Piper got an all you can eat ice cream gift card. (Hahahaha, wait maybe she can buy ice cream for all of us!)

Leo got a sticker pin that says Flame on. Another pin that says I'm so hot I'm on fire. (He can now brag saying that the pin is so true that it is true metaphorically and literally)

Hazel got a necklace, and fresh chicken nuggets.

Frank got a golden bow.

Nico got the book I gave him mentioned 6000 words earlier.

Later it was revealed that (obviously) I got Nico. Annabeth got Frank. Piper got Hazel. Jason got Leo. Frank got Piper. Hazel got Jason. Nico got me. Leo got Annabeth. Got it? Hold on I'll give you a few minutes to look and check who got what.

Later Chiron came in and delivered a BLUE cake with 50 candles.

He congratulated us on reaching 50 reviews. (Now it has reached 60)

We blew all the 50 candles out and ate blue cake.

In other words, it is the best way to end a chapter.

I mean sorry, the best Christmas ever.

So, there you have it. The extra-long chapter for Christmas came out a little after Christmas. (Holy Hera! 6400 words 39 pages)

Hope you enjoy it, feel free to leave as many reviews as you like because Frank is writing next. (Mwahahahaaha)

Hmm, should Nico write?

I'm feeling extra evil today.

(Review if you want Nico to write)

NICO MUST WRITE! NICO MUST FEEL OUR PAIN!

*Cue evil laugh

See you on Feb 31st (I don't think Chiron would allow that)

-Percy the awesome (Did you forget I was writing?)

 **A/N Again apologies for the long update. I promise the 8 won't take long to update, I hope.**

 **The next chapter will go up in 2 weeks, in 2016.**

 **Things to review.**

 **Likes**

 **The usual stuff.**

 **Should they act homophobic or calm and collected?**

 **Merry late Christmas**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **As they say, see you on the other side (2016)**

 **-Bobo2015**


	7. Finally Brason

**A/N And I'm back! It has been a long time since I updated…**

 **I'm not going to bother saying Happy New Year.**

 **I have to admit; I have never been afraid of clicking the** _ **reviews**_ **button, but now I do. I just never know if I'm going to get a bad review. Like what if the story is not funny enough? What if it doesn't reach their limits? What if it sounds stupid?**

 **What kind of phobia is that? Reviewaphobia?**

 **The reason I haven't updated in a long time isn't because of the reviews. No, I mean, we started at 58, 3 days later I think we were at like 80! Now we're at 83. Never mind it changed to 85 I just checked. (It took me 20 minutes to read all the reviews)**

 **Nah, the reason why I haven't updated is because we took a trip to Mount Olympus. Then we went to Camp Jupiter to celebrate the New Year. Also, the hunters came so we're playing some Capture the Flag. The Athena Cabin set a camp challenge (You know tests) so the 8 were unfortunately doing a lot of tests. (Honestly I'm so good at making excuses I should get an award)**

 **This honestly should be faster since Frank doesn't have Dyslexia but took very long to type… (I'm sure it has something to do with Percy)**

 **I'm going to wrap this author note up and introduce chapter 7!**

Frank's P.O.V

Let's start this with a thank you. (Kind of not) I read the last chapter by Percy, and apparently he noticed that I'm not dyslexic, so as he finished the last chapter he requested that everyone review to _torture_ me.

To be honest, it actually worked. Let's do some math. 85-58=27 reviews for me. Yay!

I'm going to give a huge shout out to Percy for _torture_.

Before I start this, there is a review I have to put up…

The following review is posted during when I was writing this.

 **LemonIcecream**

 **Update. Or else. *Cocks Shotgun***

Very good moral booster. Boosts your typing skills. Thanks. Heh.

And since, Percy forgot something last time, I'm have to clean up some unfinished business.

 **The Punk Rock Demigod**

 **You need to cull the boring reviews; I think I fell asleep for a couple hours there**

"I wish I could do that," Annabeth yawned. Jet lag, you know after going to the west coast. "I could use a nap,"

I'm just going to show the review that the 8 have an _interesting_ reaction to, at the end I'll just give a huge big shout out.

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAAAHA**

Percy muttered, "I bet I could do better,"

Annabeth put her hands on her hips. "Are you that stupid Seaweed Brain? You're challenging PRD to a ha-ha battle?"

I snorted. "A ha-ha battle, you mean the best evil laugh?"

Piper laughed. "Ha, a ha-ha battle more like a mwahahaha battle,"

 **I MADE LEO WHIMPER NOW BOW BEFORE ME, THE PUNK ROCK DEMIGOD!**

Leo fell on his knees. We all stared at him.

"All hail Queen? Uh Queen Punk Rock Demigod,"

I blinked. "Did I just imagine that?"

Leo hastily got back on his feet. He casually brushed dirt (Which wasn't there) off his trousers.

"I uh, tripped over um, nothing to see here," Leo stammered. Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Are you telling me the hero of the prophecy tripped over their own two feet?"

 **2 weeks!? Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

Yaaaaay! Ha, it's 3 weeks.

 **You forgot my PM ;-;**

Yeah, sorry about that.

 **Ugh, life. Feck it, ain't got no ships for y'all**.

Jason looked shocked. "Well, that's a first, I think, I can't remember anything,"

Leo shook his head. "Careful, Brason, may be suggested,"

I doubt that Leo.

Percy scratched his neck. "Oops, I forgot about the PM,"

Percy looked around nervously. "Can we rewind?"

Annabeth raised an amused eyebrow at him. "Go on,"

Percy nodded uncertainly. He started to make "rewind noises." I'm going to do my best to type it out.

"Rrrrwrrwwrrrarrrwrr," Percy said in a high pitched voice. That was my worst writing moments.

"Oh this is in December! We're not in January at all. I remembered everything!" Percy said a little too cheerfully.

"Here is the story I DID NOT forget,"

Annabeth snickered. "Smooth,"

 **My Hope by kurenohikari**

 **The war against Gaea had just finished and Nico was completly destryed, he wanted to run away but he made a promise, and like his father he always keeps them. So Nico was staying his promised three days in the infirmary. However, during his stay he made a lot of friends... one of them a God.**

"What the heck?" Nico squeaked unexpectedly.

Did I forget to mention this is Nico/Apollo? Oh, my bad. My B.

"Oh my gods, how did a god get in the infirmary?" Hazel said with her eyes wide.

Piper shrugged. "Who knows, the question is how, Nico did you fall in love with a god?"

Nico said suddenly calmly. "Good question,"

We waited. "And," Piper prompted.

"Give me another 10 years and I'll answer that," Nico said successfully avoiding the question.

The next review, I specifically put it second because for some crazy reasons, this person has "fans".

 **Demigodforlife**

I thought people would shorten their reviews or maybe I thought there was no way anyone could write a longer review than the previous. I was wrong.

 **likes: EVERYTHING!**

 **the usual stuff: nothing is usual with me!**

 **BOTH! I WOULD BE KRACKING UP!**

 **merry late Christmas!**

 **happy new year!**

 **IVE GOT FRIENDS ON THE OTHER SIDE!**

 **BTW I WAS THINKING AND NICO IS JUST LIKE ANUBIS EXEPT THAT NICO IS GGGGGAAAAAYYYYY!**

 **SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO!** I decided to put this here, to see if you are reading the Solangelos. Random words to take up space.

 **SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO!** :3 **SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO! SOLANGELO!**

 **i am dedicated! this review is not long enough!**

Percy gaped. "Wha! Φάτε το παντελόνι μου! Αυτή η κριτική είναι ήδη φρικάρει καιρό!" That was Percy cursing in Greek. Let's hope Google Translate can translate that…I hope so. (If not make up your own curses)

 **FRANK IS NOT DYSLEXIC!HE SHALL FEEL PPPPPAAAAIIIINNNNN! HAVE FUN WITH THAT FRANK! THIS REVIEW STILL ISNT LONG ENOUGH!**

"Okay vicissim quid freaking Pluto? Indusia pes meus!" I cursed. Didn't I warn you it was my turn to curse? (I cursed in Latin by the way)

 **i am gonna make these all frank ships just because you mentioned it**

 **frank/percy**

 **frank/leo**

 **frank/piper**

 **frank/jason**

 **frank/annabeth**

 **frank/reyna**

 **frank/CHARLIE BROWN! I AM DYING btw i am now going to go on a charlie brown overload**

 **frank/lucy**

 **frank/linus**

 **frank/rerun**

 **frank/peppermint patty**

 **frank/marcie**

 **frank/pigpen**

 **frank/little red-haired girl**

 **frank/schroeder**

 **frank/Frieda**

 **frank/Woodstock**

"Woodstock? As in wood?" Percy asked. He pointed to the trees. "How can you fall in love with wood?"

 **frank/snoopy**

 **frank/shermy**

 **frank/violet**

 **frank/sally (not the mom-the sister of charlie)**

 **frank/franklin**

 **frank/eudora**

 **frank/peggy**

 **THATS ALL THE PEANUTS SHIPS I HAVE! I HAVE SHIPPED YOU WITH LITERALLY ALL THE PEANUTS CHARACTERS!**

 **frank/magnus**

 **frank/sam**

 **frank/fenris**

 **frank/fredrick YEAH THATS RIGHT! FREDRICK CHASE!**

 **frank/grover**

 **frank/aphrodite**

 **frank/zeus**

 **frank/poseidon**

 **frank/hades**

 **frank/hera**

 **frank/dionysus**

 **frank/artimis**

 **frank/apollo**

 **frank/ares**

 **frank/mars**

 **frank/simba**

 **frank/random fangirl**

 **frank/zazoo**

 **frank/nala**

 **frank/brizzyvoices**

 **frank/pewdiepie**

 **frank/clarisse**

 **frank/dakota**

 **frank/superwoman**

 **frank/superman**

 **frank/lilly shing**

 **frank/dan**

 **frank/phil**

 **frank/zoe**

 **frank/grav3yardgirl (aka:bunny)**

 **frank/sofiastyled**

 **frank/jennamarbles**

 **frank/marbles**

 **frank/peach**

"I like peaches they are tasty," I muttered. Leo gasped in shock.

"You just admitted you ate you partner! Ω θεοί μου,"

 **frank/kermit (aka:cermet)**

 **frank/paint**

 **frank/mulan**

 **frank/cinderella**

 **frank/homer**

 **frank/bart (aka:barthelomew jojo simpson)**

 **frank/lisa**

 **frank/bianca**

 **frank/nico**

 **frank/marge**

 **frank/connerfranta**

 **frank/conner**

 **frank/travis**

 **frank/basically anyone expect hazel :3**

Yeah not happening. 1.I have no idea who ¾ of the people are. I felt like NOT dating them.

 **i really like this story and expect to see more chapters in the near future!**

Apparently demigodforlife, made a huge impact on the readers that some of them wanted to ask you or say something to you.

I did not expect that to happen at all. We have fans of fans. If that makes sense. Well, I am definitely not helping at all. If we want a shorter review that is not going to happen as I think demigodforlife has some explaining to do…

 **Lord of Potatoes**

Great, imagine putting demigodforlife review and Lord P's review together. Wow. Let the competition go on! (For the longest review ever)

 **I'm back *******!**

 **Okay, forget my apology PM. I miraculously (thank peanut butter for spell-check) managed to get wifi. So we are here once again, my tiny, fictional puppets! Just kidding. You are so not fictional!**

"Should I feel insulted?" Hazel asked. "Should I be like very mad?"

Leo started touching himself. (That sounds wrong) "Wow, am I fictional? I feel real! Why is that?"

Nico scowled. "Quit being a 4-year-old and grow up Leo!"

Piper said, "BURN!"

Leo's nose started to catch fire. He frantically put himself out.

"I felt the burn on that one. Get it? I was on fire, and the insult? Get it?" Leo chuckled. Yeeeeeah, we all get it.

 **Well, I actually just don't want to break the fourth wall.**

 _ **Now, Demigodforlife, I am very proud of you.-**_

I put the arrows to _highlight_ the compliment. Just in case you couldn't see the italics.

 **Percy, don't worry your tiny dyslexic mind off. I'm not going to take over the world. Actually, that has nothing to do with this chapter at all. I just really wanted to say that. I feel like doing little comments next to the ships again. Why does Frazel say they have no weird ships?**

"We did?" Hazel asked. Sorry, it has been two weeks. I'm going to go back and check. Ahh, Nico said why doesn't Frank and Hazel have weird ships. Just to refill your memory.

 **In one of my reviews I said NicoxFrank! IT WAS A LEMON! Gosh, I knew you had ADHD but does that mean short term memory loss? It sort of does but whatever. NICO YOU MUST WRITE! NICO MUST FEEL OUR PAIN**

 ***Cue evil laugh**

Nico shook his head. "No, I won't write. I have 10 000 reasons why I don't want to write,"

Jason asked, "And they are,"

Nico stated, "Reason number one, I don't feel like it. Reason number two, I am ADHD and dyslexic. Reason number three, I hate writing. Reason number four. How am I supposed to play Capture the Flag with a hand cramp? Reason number 5…."

He said something. I can't remember, all I remember is snapping back awake and hearing this. (You know, because I fell asleep listening to him)

"And reason fifty-two to ten thousand, please see reason number one," Nico said proudly. He looked around. His expression turned to disbelief. "Were any of you listening?"

6 of us EXCLUDING Percy nodded our heads quickly. "Yes I was listening," We all said.

Percy rubbed his eyes. "Sorry what? I wasn't listening. Can you please repeat it? This time can you please say it sloooower? And more-Ow!" Annabeth slapped him. Nico grumbled.

"Fine. Reason number one, I don't feel like it. Rea-— "Nico started slowly.

Annabeth waved her hands frantically. "Nico it is okay, what Percy was trying to say that he was um listening and he uh, needs to repeat it in his head because he is um a seaweed brain," She smiled sweetly. But her eyes glared at all of us to step in.

"Yeah Percy just had a flashback. No need to repeat," Piper backed up Annabeth.

Nico nodded slowly. "Okay, but if any of you wants to hear my list again you can ask,"

I nodded slowly. "What if we have a deal? Like if we reached 100 reviews you have to write? Oh and throw in a peach in the deal"

Nico smirked. "I doubt that,"

Jason shook his head. "You have no idea how many people want you to write Nico,"

 **Okay, inhale and outhale. (My sister literally just said outhale as if it was a thing.) The ships are coming.**

 **I am going to categorise them!**

 **Percyx:**

 **Athena our *favourite* Percabeth shipper**

 **Frank our resident panda**

"Quae est infernum!" I said.

Percy shook his head. "I'm impressed. You know what they say, you learn something new every day like Frank is our resident panda,"

"Shut up," I retorted.

 **Luke my favourite bad guy**

 **Leo who is unknowingly the saddest person I know (tie with Nico)**

 **Jason our least favourite main character**

"Hey!" Said our least favourite main character according to Lord P.

 **Riptide I have no comment**

 **Bianca di Angelo the person Nico mourns for most**

 **Thalia the punk awesome cousin**

 **Drew an Asian nightmare**

 **Piper Asian nightmare's sister**

 **Hazel a girl as precious as a diamond**

 **Zoë a starry-eyed hunter**

 **Hestia our home goddess**

 **Artemis the immortal starry-eyed hunter**

 **Apollo okay I don't have enough time to do comments on all of them.**

 **Tyson**

 **Reyna**

 **Poseidon**

 **Sally**

 **Grover**

 **Silena**

 **Clarisse**

 **Chiron**

 **Zeus**

 **Annabethx:**

 **Piper**

 **Clarisse**

 **Reyna**

 **Leo**

 **Nico**

 **Chiron**

 **Luke**

 **Thalia**

 **Frank**

 **Hazel**

 **Grover**

 **Tyson**

 **Fem!Percy (does that count? I asked before but nobody replied)**

No sorry, because there is no fics with fem Percy (I may be wrong, if I'm wrong I'm not going to ask) and fem Percy doesn't exist. (Again I may be wrong)

 **Piperx:**

 **Leo**

 **Frank**

 **Reyna**

 **Hazel**

 **Annabeth**

 **Percy**

 **Aphrodite**

 **Nico**

 **Lacy**

 **Silena**

 **Jasonx:**

 **Leo**

 **Percy**

 **Nico**

 **Thalia**

 **Hazel**

 **Frank**

 **Zeus**

 **Jupiter**

 **Artemis**

 **Aphrodite**

 **Leox:**

 **Nico I'm actually really sorry**

 **Leo who better to ship with Leo than Leo?**

"Well, we all love Leo," Leo started slowly. "So, I love myself too? How do you write LeoxLeo? _I looked at myself and wondered what it feels like to have my lips on my lips_. That would be interesting to read,"

 **Hazel sorry Frank**

 **Frank sorry Hazel**

 **Jason**

 **Thalia**

 **Piper**

 **Reyna**

 **Percy**

 **Drew**

 **Will**

 **Venus**

 **Hylla**

 **Calypso**

 **Annameth Montannameth (I'm actually ashamed)**

What?

 **Nico**

 **Hera**

 **Quiggly I don't know what happened.**

 **Okay that's enough for me. It took hours (exaggeration) for me to write this. Mostly because I fell asleep and then my wifi connection broke but whatever.**

I'm not going to ask how you fell asleep but okay.

 **Now, usually my catchphrase has something to do with the chapter but Percy had no recollection of what he wrote so no reoccurrence there. So, without further ado:**

 **WE WISH YOU A MERRY WAFFLE AND A BLUE NEW YEAR! See you suckers next years. ;(**

See you too?

The next review I'm just going to combine them together…

 **ShadowSong626**

 **(used to be Huge Nico Fangirl) I would like to comment on a book from Percy (while typing that my finger missed and spelled Pervy. Ha) from Percy's POV called Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, and i gotta admit, i disapprove so strongly at how this book depicts the gods. It made Hades look like a pshycotic stalker push-over, Hepheastus like a drooling loser, and Poseidon like a whining raping slutty wimp. No negativity intentioned here but...just... WTF PERCY?!**

Percy nodded his head thoughtfully. "Ahh yes. I remember that! I got free pizza! Or was that the other one. I can't remember." Percy tapped his chin. "Now, how am I supposed to answer a question when I can't remember anything. Or when someone uh doesn't like my writing. No offense."

You know, I wonder why people say no offense when they are going to offend you. Have you ever wondered that?

 **I 4got my name again, guys. Wuz it ShadowSong626 or PurpleShadow626?**

You can technically go to the story and click the _reviews_ button. You know the one near the title it's labeled bright orange like the sun?

It's clickable if you didn't know.

 **Wutever. Btw 6 26 is my Bday. Okay, three questions. 1) Wut r all yall's zodiac signs?**

Dang, now I have to ask my friends again and search the zodiac signs on the internet again because I forgot what they said. Be right back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay, I'm back. I'm going to just make up this conversation because my non-dyslectic brain forgot.

According to the the (I just realized I wrote the twice. Did you catch that?) wiki, here is the information I found.

Nico said, "My birthday is on January 28th, two weeks from now, so I am an Aquarius the Water Bearer,"

"Should I be the Water Bearer?" Percy interrupted. Nico cleared his throat.

"According to this website, my element is air…my stone is amethyst, and my secret desire is to be unique and original,"

Leo muttered. "You're doing find on unique,"

Nico pursed his lips. "It also says my Life pursuit is to understand life's mysteries,"

I laughed. Nico continued. "It also says I am um outgoing,"

Nico is doing a good job at outgoing. I lied. He needs to be open and open up to girls…or uh boys.

Percy's turn! "I'm a Leo,"

I clearly remember that day when Leo and Percy argued over that.

"I am a fire element,"

"Weird as you control water. And water puts out fires," Annabeth said.

"Continuing, my life desire is to lead the way,"

"You're doing an excellent job at that," Annabeth commented.

"Thank you! I know I am. And my secret desire is to become a star,"

Who next? Annabeth?

"I am, Cancer the Crab. Water element."

Percy opened his mouth. "Why couldn't I be water element?"

" _Ahem_ It says my secret desire is to feel safe emotionally, spiritually, romantically and financially…Um okay?"

Jason is the exact same sign as Annabeth just letting you know.

The other's I'll let you guys search it up. ( **A/N Pss, it's not on the wiki)**

 **2) Wut does OTP mean?**

"One true pairing," Piper said automatically.

"And you know this how?" Jason asked foolishly.

"You can't be in the Aphrodite cabin without knowing what OTP means,"

If I looked at the internet one of the meanings of OTP is Out of Toilet Paper. Ha, I can imagine someone in the bathroom and they say _Help I'm OTP_!

 **3) Wut does ...unm... never mind , I forgot. Btw, Demigodforlife, not to be a bitch but the song goes ' rara ra-ah-ah roma romama gaga ooh lala, want your bad romance'. Want not whut's. Still loving tbe song reference, that wuz funny. Okay, I feel ssuper super dizzy, even though I'm laying down so imma go now. Bye! ;3**

That's what I like to see. Reviewers entertaining readers. That would be much easier wouldn't it? If the story was in the review.

 **Lexi**

 **To Demigodforlife;**

 **WHY WOULD YOU SHIP ANNABETHxMANGUS?! THEY'RE COUSINS! AND NOT GODLY COUSINS!**

By the way, I'm not keeping track on who I'm giving a shout out to, so I may miss you, I'll try my best to keep track of everyone. But geez 27 reviews.

Psst, this review is still from Lexi.

 **I have no Christmas ships, but only a question, Can it be a ship that is somewhat from another fandom? (PercyxHarry Potter) If so; YAY, If not; Aww,**

Sorry, only from Percy Jackson series. Hey story idea, someone can start the same idea of this story but merge with other stories.

(Sorry if you have to reread the sentence to make sense of it. But in other words make your own story with other characters)

I would love to see the story. (PM the story if you are going to make that story)

 **I really like so far.**

 **P.S.**

 **I checked urban dictionary for the definition of percabeth, and it misspells percy at one point... lol**

Now, along with these reviews I got a BUNCH of stories. Like A LOT!

Here I have the list of them. (Chiron wrote them all down to remind us about them)

 **Prompts by VoidRomeo**

 **, Nico's Experience with the New Rule Repercussions by rosebadwolf1000 (aka, me)**

 **, Turn of Events by ForsytheChase**

 **, We are NOT soul mates by Miyo-Nani**

 **, beach blond by**

 **, Looking for Something to Do by ArthM,**

 **Prince by Miyo-Nani, The Music Curse (Solangelo) by bluelove22 ,**

 **Courting by Miyo-Nani, In the darkness, one finds light by Miyo-Nani,**

 **Depression by Loving Healer, Our fates have never been kind by Avaetin,**

 **How Not to Get Your OTP Together by TailsDoll13,**

 **Four Nails to a Coffin by Avaetin,**

 **September Surprise by rainediamond,**

 **After Autumn by rainediamond,**

 **Rewritten by TailsDoll13,**

 **Like Kissing Fire by CBS Junkie**

 **, Happy Birthday, Percy! by rainediamond ,**

 **Attraction by randifrnZ,**

 **Don't Look at Each Other the Same by EffervescentGrace**

 **, Percy Jackson and the Ghost King by Shirosenshi Kisetsu 116,**

 **Stupid Gay Questions by charlie-venenum,**

 **Yes Master Nico by CrazyCookieChick ,**

 **hey're Literally So Gay Right Now by Morbid Targarondale**

 **, Love Wins by foreverskysong,**

 **Elysium by Supernatural-is-killing-me,**

 **Demigods Are Best in Threes by rainediamond**

 **, The Boggart by bluelove22**

 **, The Curse of Cupid by Piont23**

 **, Pranks and Love by Jupanuma,**

 **Be My Baby In Bali by fri13girl**

 **, Wake Me Up When December Ends by**

 **, The Aphrodisiac by Within Lives Darkness,**

 **The Mistakes We All Make by neo-jackal,**

 **Percicobeth- Lakeside Confessions by rainediamond**

 **A single curse,**

 **a very percabeth christmas,**

 **the lightning thief parody reboot**

 **percyxartemis-good story for this is The Broken Sea Wolf by Shade Darkfire**

 **percyxzoe-good story-The Second Chance by TheMasterTrident13**

 **percyxpiper-good story-Frozen Body, Broken Heart by Izzybella12**

 **percyxkatie-good story-the son of the moon by prince of light19**

 **percyxdrew-idk any stories**

 **percyxhestia-good story-Percy Jackson The Aztec Warrior by al red**

 **sorry(not sorry) Percy but I feel like torturing you.**

 **Python's Cave by AdalindFrost**

 **Unlucky, Right? by Origamidragons.**

 **The Little Boy, by Thingygazinga**

 **Revealed Secrets by: SalvatoreRoses is a great story**

 **A Watery First Kiss, by shadowtorrent**

 **Excited Girls at Camp-Half Blood by Leader of Ants** (It's a naughty one)

Hey! I think I missed a few…I mean a lot probably, my eyes are swirling with words and I don't even think that's possible!

There are 48 stories. (I think I counted it wrong)

Here are the reviewers who suggested these stories.

(Back to the review list again)

 **Guest, Guest** (I know again) **Guest, Calliope Penna, RoseBadwolf1000**

 **TheSonofThanatos13, lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**

Sorry guys but this chapter is way too long. I promise the 8 read all your reviews (I swear on the River Styx) but I'm going to put the reviews that won't make you fall asleep. (I mean you can read the reviews in your spare time but whatever)

 **Iwilllovebooksforever**

 **this fan fic. is total AWESOME SAUCE! i just started it today (sorry guys im a late bloomer) and im totally hooked! i love the idea, it reminds me of some of my fav. stories called book calt, anywayz some ships:**

 **leo x lacy (from Pipers cabin) seriously why hasn't anyone thought of this they would make the most fracken cute couple!**

 **athena x posiden you all know when they are "arguing" their really flirting (don't tell them i know im already a POI - she did it *pointing*)**

 **and Rachel x Octavian very original i know but i cant help it i ship them so hard**

 **welp sorry this review was so long. cant wait to read the next chapter! :0) (smiley face with a big nose - yes i went their)**

 _ **P.S. Lord of Potatoes i love you username (my sister is blahblahblahwatermelon)**_

Wow, not to mention uh never mind. I forgot what I was going to say. I hate when that happens. I'm thinking in my free time I'm going to see what ship belongs with the story.

Okay, hmm, which review next?

Oh…a sad one…is it sad? I don't know. But, it is a memorial one.

 **Penny Lu**

 **There are too many reviews on this story (not that it is a bad thing)! It Takes forever to actually reach the story (okay so it kinda is a bad thing) so after this review I will not review again so the true story will come faster. No more reviews on this story for me!**

Technically, I don't think that makes a difference as next week we're probably going to have 30, (You know IF Nico writes) but I shouldn't say anything as I'm probably tempting you to write a review… (I think that made the temptation worse)

 **But know I WILL definitely be reading and loving it! (Okay that sounds like a McDonald's commercial...)**

 **And since this is my last review I want to say I really, really love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love,** Heh **love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, *gasp***

 **love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love,** :0) **love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, this story.**

Did you notice my Easter eggs? I just put that there to see if you were actually reading all the loves.

 **I swear on the river Styx! That I will not review this story anymore! Not about loving this story (though I do) nor the McDonald commercial thing (just clarifying)!**

Piper wiped a tear from her eye. "Thank you, for reading and reviewing this story ever since our first chapter." She sniffed. "And you only shipped me with Nico once,"

I nodded. "Well, at least I didn't get shipped,"

Thank you for reading this. I can actually feel Penny's eyes moving as they are reading my words. In fact, I can feel all your tiny eyes moving as you read this sentence. I'm pretty sure you are all imagining me typing this and laughing about how I am a mind reader.

 **Also merry (late) Christmas!**

Merry late late Christmas. Oh and merry early Christmas!

"Hey Nico," I said. Nico merely looked up.

"Yes?"

"I read some of the reviews and uh here are some reviews that want you to write,"

Nico scowled. "Convince me,"

 **RoseBadwolf1000**

 **Percy, you really made me smile when I needed a smile, thank you.**

 **Thank you for accepting my story suggestions! I love hearing your reactions and I cannot wait to read more.**

 **And, yes, Nico, please do us all a favor and be the writer!**

Nico crossed his arms. "That's only one review,"

I smiled. "I'm not done yet,"

 **If you want odd pairings...I'll give you some that made me shudder to discover. (seriously, though, these exist?)**

 **Percy/Ares**

 **Percy/literally-all-of-the-olympians**

 **(I'm sorry Percy, but your the majority)**

 **Percy/Hazel (Now, don't kill him Nico.)**

 **Now, onto less creepy pairings!**

 **Rachel/Nico**

 **Thalia/Nico**

 **and then literally all of the fics/pairings I recommended and my own fics. (because I write poorly and need feedback.)**

 **Thank you again for taking the time to do this!**

I'm going to cut to the Nico part guys. I swear I read your review so don't be down.

 **Calliope Penna**

 **This fan fic is totally awesome (I am huge AVPM fan). And YES, NICO MUST WRITE! Nico is amazing.**

There is more to the review. Just letting you know.

Nico uncrossed his arms. "That's two reviews. I agree on one thing, I'm amazing,"

I shook my head. "Not done yet Nico,"

 **Lord of Potatoes** (I know again. What's wrong with that?)

 **NICO YOU MUST WRITE! NICO MUST FEEL OUR PAIN**

 ***Cue evil laugh**

Nico scowled. "That's the best you got?"

I stared. "You hear that readers!"

Nico looked at me confused. "Hear what?"

"That you are issuing a challenge,"

"Oh yeah, you guys are not convincing me to write. You don't have a good reason and besides I have 10 000 reasons why I don't want to write,"

Great, I bet someone is going to write 100 000 reasons why Nico should write. Man, I'm so proud of myself. Giving ideas to other people.

"Oh yeah? Nico you have a lot of fangirls plus some reviews and readers." I retorted. "Oh and Chiron said that a PM wanted you to write. They said if you write they will give you a virtual hug,"

I made the last part up. Then, it sounded convincing.

Nico added irritably, "And besides my birthday is on Jan 28th, you expect me to write a 10 000-word essay about this?"

Percy gave Nico the thumbs up. "That makes it extra special if it is your birthday! You may get nice sweet reviews after you write,"

Leo coughed. "Yeah, you may get more reviews saying you to write another one,"

Percy ignored this. "And isn't an honor to write the 8th chapter?"

Nico said immediately, "No,"

Well, you heard the conversation. If Percy chose to torture me then I'm going to lift my burden and give it to Nico.

And its Nico's birthday in 2 weeks. Enough time to write. That is, if we reach 100 reviews (I want a peach to eat!) and Chiron is able to persuade him. Or else it a job for _reviewers!_ Seriously we need a better name for you guys, you earned it guys! What about the… (I'm going on the internet for a team name randomizer)

Heh, I got the reviewer stars. Bah, that's horrible. Next, Reviewers dreamer, what? Last one, Reviews Galore. Wow, so horrible.

Since you guys are so awesome, we need like a name. (I know the most active chapter yet) We're so bad at picking names. (We used the random team generator and tweaked the team name) Here can you guess who said what?

"Blue Panthers,"

"Fire bombers,"

"Lightning Secret Agents,"

"Knowledge Raccoons,"

"Beauty Kings,"

"Fluffy slammers,"

"Shining Heroes,"

"I don't care,"

We can finally agree that we are the worst at picking a name.

We're missing one thing a story. Wow, I have 46 stories to choose from. I'm going to 2 stories. I'm going to use a randomizer program thingy to choose the story. *Laughing so hard* Sorry guys. I did the randomizer thingy. I had the worst luck ever.

It turns out the randomizer thingy (RT) chose a story we already reviewed. (Now, I'm asking myself why I bother putting it there?)

Let's try not to choose the same story. Phew, luckily it isn't one we already did.

 **Python's Cave by Adalind Frost**

 **Two weeks after the events of Blood of Olympus, Apollo is missing and winter has come early. Will Solace must lead a quest to save his father before the Pythian Games take place and a third war occurs, one which threatens Elysium itself. Along with Nico, Lou Ellen, and Cecil they must navigate the webs of the past and walk the line between dreams and the truth. Solangelo!**

For those who don't know what the Pythian Games are, they are a series of games in the honor of Apollo. It has been started after Apollo killed the Python. Just a little history lesson.

"Well written summary," Annabeth nodded.

"I don't really have anything to say actually," Nico said. "Apart from what are we fighting?"

"And how the heck do you navigate between dreams?" I asked confused.

Percy looked at Nico in the eye. "Anything else to say?"

Nico shook his head. "No, why?"

Percy coughed. "I guess you didn't see the Solangelo,"

I just read the last chapter. I feel so bad for you guys. I feel so bad. How do you even read this? I think you guys need to take a break. I'm going to give a shout out to the rest of the reviewers. Here go find you name and our personalized responses. For the rest of you here's your time to take a break.

 **Rebecca Frost-** Sorry took a little too long. But thanks.

 **Guest 1** (I'm going to label you guys as guest from the earliest guest, or the first guest to the last guest) **-** Yeah, wouldn't life be easier if it was Percabeth? Thanks for reviewing.

 **Calefe-** Hey how did you know I was cuddly? Did Hazel tell you that I was cuddly? Giant Turtle? What? And no I haven't heard the song American idiot.

Oh and about the Leo thingy, you were about to say bisexual weren't you? How do I know this? Well, uh we kind of discussed it. Hey I swear I didn't know that until we discussed it.

I don't have any comments about my arguments with Leo. Thanks for reviewing.

 **TheSonOfThantos113-** Thanks for the wei-I mean interesting ships. It makes life easier when you put the ship next to the story. Thanks for reviewing.

 **88wiseowls-** And wow, can't believe readers actually search up ships. I mean I wouldn't. Wow. And now I need to address this weird ship.

 _Ahem. Sorry to interrupt you. Trying to get your attention here. -_

 **Octavianxbackhand slap from Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Rachel, Clarisse, Reyna, any Greek female demigod or Gwen**

"Wow, don't we all wanted to do that when he lived, eh?" Percy muttered.

"I wish I could write a story about that," Leo said.

 _Thank you for taking you time to read this. Feel free and continue your break._

Okay, I'm back 88wiseowls. What else to say…hmm Thanks for reviewing.

 **Guest like hah-** Um what? Thanks?

 **Percabeth4life-** Thanks for going easy on me. (Pss, don't go easy on Nico) And sorry only Percy Jackson ships sorry. You can do a cross over if you want, feel free. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Calliope Penna-** Sorry for cutting your review short. I took my time and read your review. Heh, Brason is sure coming. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Guest 2-** Thanks for your story and review!

 **Guest 3-** Hmm, depends I have a gut feeling Nico will do one of the weird one if he writes. Thanks for reviewing!

 **666 kill-** Apology accepted? What the. Black jack? Really. And the brick isn't that for Jason? Anyway thanks for reviewing.

 **Guest 4-** Thanks for the ships and the review

 **Guest 5** \- Well duh, we are real. Leo sends you his bro love, whatever that means. Thanks for reviewing

 **Guest 6-** Well, that's a hard one. I'm not used to bring tested. I don't know. Anyway thanks for the review.

 **Guest 7-** Thanks for the story and the review.

 **Guest 8-** Thanks for the review and the story.

 **Thug jeff-**

"I know I am correct," Annabeth smiled.

"Are you saying about the spaghetti? Well, how can you not be afraid of spaghetti?" Leo answered.  
"Percabeth," Said Percy and Annabeth

"Jasper," said Jason and Piper.

"Frazel," said Hazel and I.

"Caleo," said Leo.

"None," said Nico.

"Blue star cookies. Awesome!" Percy shouted. Leo tapped his ear.

"Eh? Sorry you spoke to loud I couldn't hear you," Leo said sarcastically.

Thanks for reviewing!

Break time is over. I'm going to do another story and then the favorites and followers.

 **September Surprise by rainediamond**

 **Percicobeth. One-shot. Fluff. On this particular morning, Percy and Nico decide to make breakfast in bed for Annabeth.**

Annabeth groaned. "Oh gods,"

Percy crossed his arms. "I make good breakfast!"

"If you can't make good breakfast then I can't imagine with Nico!"

"I make good breakfast," Percy protested.

Annabeth smirked. "You mean the time when you gave me burnt blue pancakes?"

Percy opened his mouth. But Annabeth cut across him.

"And what about with Nico? Are you going to argue about what colour you want the pancake?"

"Did I mention I make good breakfast?" Percy protested weakly.

Did I mention Percabeth!

 **Favourites: Free Name, Gummienummie, rosebadwolf1000, TheAuthor111, iwilllovebooksforever**

 **Followers: Free Name, Gummienummie, iwilllovebooksforever**

Woo! We're done finally.

 _Hey Nico._ *Gulp* Sorry, uh Nico would like you to know *Gulp* that, that to send in your weirdest ships, because he says, he says he is positive he is going to write. He also said in the unlikely event he gets to write; he would like to *Gulp* punish I mean go over a weird ship. He said to send all your Percy ships.

He also says, that he will be looking over my side as I write this to make sure I don't delete his message.

Okay, breathe.

"So what ship are you going to do Frank?" Piper asked me.

I paused to think. "Brason,"

Jason gasped in shock. "You are joking right?"

Leo grinned. "Was it my Brason story that made you change your mind?"

"No, I'm not joking,"

Leo was still grinning like a madman. He pulled out a… a stand? More like a podium from his tool belt. Don't ask me how that fits.

He put the podium on the grass. He then pulled out a…brick? Yeah it was a brick. He placed the brick on the podium. He elbowed Jason.

"Hey now we can stare at the brick while we reason Brason stories,"

Jason coughed. "How did you know Frank was going to choose Brason. As you prepared this…thing for this event,"

Leo shrugged. "Dreams,"

 **Brason at High School by sugarplum35**

 **Yeah. Brason at high school. Why not? Like the title says, Brason (Brick and Jason) goes to high school.**

Hazel laughed. "How does a brick go to high school? I mean how does it even walk?"

"Mr. Brick what happens when a boy and a brick meets each other?" Leo said in a deep voice trying to imitate a teacher.

Jason turned a shade of red.

"Shut up,"

"And how does a brick do gym?" Percy pointed out. "Brick, do 5 pushups,"

"Hey I bet you can't do 5 pushups Percy," Annabeth challenged.

"Oh yeah?"

Percy got into push up position. If a friend is bothering, you I suggest you do this to them.

Leo waved his hand. "Ooh can I count?"

Percy grunted, "Sure,"

Percy did 5 pushups. And as he did a pushup this is what Leo counted.

" _Pushup,_ 1, _Pushup,_ 1, _Pushup,_ 1, _Pushup, 2, Pushup,_ 2, Hey you're not done! You only did 2 and a half pushups!" Leo protested. Leo pointed back on the floor. "Back on the ground!"

Percy opened his mouth to protest and looked at Annabeth. Annabeth raised an amused eyebrow.

"Hey you only did 2 and a half pushups," Annabeth teased.

Percy half muttered half grunted complaints and went back to the floor to continue pushups. Well, you get the idea. 1, 1, 1, 1, 2, 2, 2 ,2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, and so on. That's how you successfully annoy your friends.

 **Brason by wannabannabeth**

 **This is a parody about Jason's beloved relationship to all the bricks that are always colliding with his head. A parody to the song "MY Girl" by the Temptations.**

Yeah, I suggest you going to the story and checking that out.

Nico pointed at the brick on the podium.

"Is that song going to be at your wedding with the brick?"

Jason buried his head in his hands.

"Oh gods,"

"It better not Sparky," Piper said.

 **Brick: A biography by Nob0dy**

 **All Brick ever wanted was for Jason to love her back. This is the story of how Brick believed in her dreams, even if they seemed unrealistic. BRASON FANFIC One-shot. Co-written with WeAreTheHeroes**

We all stared at the brick.

I coughed. "It would be a miracle if the brick started talking right now,"

Leo opened his mouth. Annabeth elbowed him.

"You were going to voice act the brick weren't you?" Annabeth demanded.

"No I wasn't!" Leo squeaked.

For all you guys wondering, Nico is still here watching. Now, I hope there is enough humor and ship knowledge and ways to annoy your friends in the chapter. I hope.

Better not to get my hopes to high.

Anyway, I'm going to attempt to get Nico to stop watching me and I'm going to come back to close this chapter.

.

.

.

Okay!

.

.

.

*Breathes a sigh of relief* Okay, I told him there was cake for desert and that shook him off. Hmm, what to write.

Yeah, 100 reviews (In total not 100 more reviews! Sheesh what are you guys thinking?) to get Nico to write. I know you guys can do it!

Heh, that is a wonderful birthday gift isn't it? Writing a story. Feel free to do anything to him, give him weird dares or weird stories are a challenge.

Oh my gods I got a good one. I dare you not to copy and paste the following review. Heh, that is some really bad torture…

Sometimes I scare myself.

Next chapter coming up on the 28th hopefully.

Thanks for reading this Brason story. There's isn't a lot of Brason stories, I just had to choose the one that has an interesting summary.

Signing out

-Your resident panda,

Frank.

 **A/N Hey guys! Sometimes I wonder, why do the writers make every single character's personality the same?**

 **As Frank suggested 100 reviews for Nico. (P.S I actually was going to force Nico to write)**

 **The next chapter is going to go up in the night on Jan 27** **th** **. That's right the 27** **th** **so you have something to read the next day.**

 **I'm going to try my best to update at that time.**

 **(Why? Because I'm running out of excuses)**

 **Things to review.**

 **Weird ships (Preferably Percy, suggested by Nico)**

 **Weird/interesting stories**

 **Likes**

 **Dislikes**

 **Should I write all the reviews in the chapter? Or should I include the interesting one like today's chapter?**

 **Anything it's a free world.**

 **I'm going to go and bake a cake for Nico.**

 **Signing out**

 **-bobo2015**


	8. Nico OMG (Now please don't faint)

**A/N** **Well, I finally updated. (*Slow Clapping*)**

 **I don't have to make up excuses. *Half enthusiastically* Yay!**

 **Hmm, what else? Yeah, thanks guys for all your support on this story. I mean you can be reading this in 2017 for all I know, but you should be glad we have these lovely supporters here.**

 **(I shouldn't get my hopes up)**

 **Congratulations to the 100** **th** **reviewer ShadowSong626.**

 **(Technically we should be thanking all the 99 reviews up to ShadowSong626 and beyond)**

 **What else…what else? Oh yeah! Happy Birthday Nico! (It's a little late)**

 **Oh, Nico convinced me that he WON'T be writing. It's his birthday anyway. Yeah, sorry about that. Sorry about your glum faces.**

 **Leo's writing today. Just ought to let you know.**

 **Hehe, I'm evil. I was kidding. What do mortals use these days? Jk? I'm jking? No, Nico is writing today.**

 **Seriously I should let Nico give a speech on everyone who wanted/threatened Nico to write. Heh, well, I'll let you read.**

 **If you didn't read the chapter name, the ship is Pertemis. (Hurray Nico for having the courage to suggest that)**

 **I asked Zeus to ask Artemis about her thoughts on Pertemis.**

 **I have a feeling things are not going to go well. So if, Nico somehow turns into a deer during this, you know what happened.**

 **I also am making a one shot for valentine's day (A different series) AND nagging some two to start writing the valentine's day special. (I guarantee it won't go up in time)**

 **Well, I'm going to stop talking and introduce you to Nico!**

Nico's P.O.V

Ha. Stop smirking will ya? Before you tell me _Nico I convinced you to write, ha!_ Or, _Nico your writing skills is so bad._ Or, _write more Nico!_

I want you to think about what you got from this? Yeah, I know, you got a grumpy Nico, poor writing skills and apparently a rambling writer.

And what did I get from this? Cake! Ha, bet you didn't expect that coming. In fact, I'm eating cake right now. Yeah, you're not eating cake or any sort of food.

What? You're going to get food to prove me wrong? Wow. I know right, total mind reader.

Where was I? Oh right, cake. Cake is awesome! Especially for a growing boy like me. Apparently, to make the chapter look real we have to "celebrate" my birthday early to make it look special. Then, on my real birthday, I get more cake! Really good deal eh? As, I get 2 birthday cakes and you get a poopy chapter. I would do this deal anytime.

Mmm, so tasty. This cake, so delicious. The icing it just melts in my mouth like it was meant to be. The layers so flavorsome, the bread perfectly made! As, I cut the cake with my fingers, my belly grumbling as it waits the perfect cake. As I pick the cake up with my finger, I see some crumbs fall out on the computer. The frosting and the bread melts in my mouth-oh sorry, was I over doing it? Sorry, this cake it's so good it's hard to resist describing…

Hmm, I forgot what I was saying. Okay, yes, the other seven's writing, yes I needed to bring this up. Well, all my other _friend's_ chapters were boring and poopy. I'm just saying! (I can imagine my friends telling me _So your chapter isn't poopy?)_ Well, number one as someone pointed out, too long. (I mean why bother your energy)

Who started the long reviews? No clue. Who did it? Confess! (I think it was like Annabeth or someone…shame on them) But I won't mention it at all. Won't mention about the longest review ever challenge. Won't even say a word.

Second, the title is called _What? This is a couple!_ I think my friends, ah, misunderstood for _What? Stop teasing us!_ Yeah, I think my friends were so tired of writing the reviews and the beginning, (Now, that's why the beginning is so funny and thoughtful. You deserve a pat on the back Nico!) that they decided to rush the end and not put any thoughts into the ship.

Well, I being the genius, will change that!

I have the perfect solution. What if I put the ship talking first? Didn't think of that seven, eh? I will break the streak of poopy chapters!

Let me check my list on what to write next. Yes, why am I _insulting_ my friends? Why am I throwing my feelings in the open?

Frank told me that this writing is like a diary. He said it was like pouring his feelings into it. So I thought, if it is a diary then it will be secret! No one would read this, and besides it's not that mean.

Yeah, yeah, back to the secret diary part. But, if you are reading this, I don't have anything to say to you. (Hey, Chiron, why did you steal my secret diary? Did you use Hazel to steal this? And readers are you enjoying my personal life story?)

Frank also apologizes to everyone who thought the Brason chapter will be more _interesting_. (Shame Frank, Shame, I mean it isn't hard to entertain mortals.)

He said some of the summaries were so boring and there were only a handful of Brason stories. He said some of the summaries were **Brason. One-shot. Review.** Frank also said he needed to pick the "interesting" ones.

Mmm, this cake though, so good. I personally think some apples will make it better.

Oh and thanks for all your threats, scary threats and…compliments?

And your offers as well. Here I'll share some with you.

This is from **Ruler of Assassins.** (Shudder **) Hurry up and update or else I will send a assassin after you!**

 **P.S make sure nico writes this time.**

Well… (I'm speechless. I'm a man of few words)

…

…

…

…

… Assassins are scary though…

…

…

Oh, I forgot I promised I would start with the ship. Whoops.

Don't worry I have lots of threats and compliments left to review!

Okay, let's start.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully. "Today, I have to write so I get to pick the ship! And I'm picking-Hey isn't it my birthday? Don't I get a cake?"

Annabeth glared at me suspiciously. "Yes…but why so cheerful?"

I shrugged. "A boy who's growing appreciates cake,"

Frank scowled. "Aren't you supposed to be…moody and unhappy?"

I crossed my arms. "Well, if you're getting cake AND picking a horri-I mean a good ship you're not going to be crying in a corner!"

Percy nodded. "Okay, I agree, here birthday boy." He pulled out the delicious cake that I'm eating right now.

I smiled. "Thanks, since you guys gave me cake, I'll reward you with a _good_ ship,"

I spoke mostly to Percy. "We're doing Pertemis,"

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"What, wha," Percy spluttered. I smirked.

"I know, Pertemis is so awesome you're lost for words,"

"That's, tha-not, I don't- why me?" Percy was still lost for words.

"Hey um Nico? Uh, don't you think you will be turned into a deer for this?" Jason pointed out.

I scratched my neck. "I haven't thought about...that," Then I said in cheerfulness, "Well, it is worth it though,"

My friends shocked faces told me it isn't worth it. Mmhmm, Hazel's gagging gesture told me it isn't worth it. I shrugged and searched up our first interesting story. And I did found an interesting story.

 **A Guardian's Troubles by The-Council-with-Queen-Crimson**

 **Artemis has wanted kids of her own but she choses ill time to convince Hera to let her use Parthenogenesis, which lets a goddess have a child without a male but if your not a goddess of families you need help. At the same time, Zeus has commanded Artemis to chose a male Guardian that is good at close combat. So She chose Percy. This won't be cliche Guardian story, It will be crazy**

Percy was…well staring at the screen with wide eyes. He was muttering something like "Maiden goddess, chose me, crazy mortals, insane,"

"What the Hades underpants?" Leo said.

"Why choose me? Why not," Percy looked around. "Nico? He's good at combat,"

I smiled. "You flatter me, but the _maiden_ goddess chose you and not me,"

Percy grumbled that sounded like, "Someone better make a Nico/Artemis story,"

Annabeth stared at Percy. "Remember, the first reason why the silver eyed goddess chose you Percy, it is because she… wanted kids," She paused. "And she chose you to…you know…have…"

Jason interrupted. "Okay, we get it…"

Percy gaped at Annabeth. Annabeth elbowed Percy. "Hey seaweed brain, close your mouth a poor bug may drown in your saliva,"

Percy closed his mouth. "So you're…saying that Art-I mean the maiden goddess and I are going to have…that?"

I smirked and nodded. Percy glared at me. Heh, I totally felt like annoying him. And also Annabeth for some reason as well. I don't mind if you copy this little part next, but this is how you annoy your friends.

"Hey Annabeth," I said. Annabeth looked at me. "Well, I was wondering, well, I was looking at the reviews and I saw I-D-K, do you know what that means?"

I was totally lying; I knew IDK means. Just wanted to yank her chain.

"I don't know," Annabeth answered. I pretended to make my face drop.

"Oh, you see I was really confused, I thought, Annabeth was smart she should know. I actually considered Percy but I thought Annabeth is smarter than Per-

"I don't know," Came an annoyed voice that belongs to Annabeth.

"Cy. You sure you don't know what it means?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" shouted Annabeth.

"Okay, I get it. Sheesh, don't have to yell," I muttered. I turned to Percy. "What does I- "

"I-D-K MEANS I DON'T KNOW!" roared a very angry/annoyed Annabeth.

I pretended to look at her like it dawned on me. "Oh! Then why didn't you say so?"

Annabeth huffed. "I did!"

I shook my head. "You didn't, you said you didn't know what it meant,"

"I swear, one-day death boy," Annabeth muttered under her breath.

I grinned. "It's okay Annabeth. I already knew what it meant, I only did that to annoy you,"

Annabeth glared at me. "You are so-

I held my hands up. "Sorry, talk later I found a good story," I said, successfully interrupting a huge speech.

(Big round of applause) Thank you. Thank you. I know, I saved your buttocks maximums from a tiring speech.

 **That Color Silver by Pluto's Daughter 11**

 **Percy is the son of Lupa and the son of Lycaon, being raised by werewolves he is taught to be fearless and to never show weakness. He absolutely loathes the color silver for all it's done for him is hurt him. He's walking down a dark path but can one silver eyed goddess change that? COMPLETE! In the process of being edited.**

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Wonder how Lupa and Lycaon have a HUMAN baby,"

Percy muttered, "Don't go there please,"

Leo continued. "And then there's the process of having a baby, I mean wouldn't it be a baby wolf or- "He paused. "A werewolf?"

Percy pressed his palms on his forehead. "Didn't I tell you not to go that far?"

"Man, these mortals have inspiration and creativity. I mean we certainly don't have creativity. Look at Leo's Brason fic? Nothing compared to this madn-work of art," Annabeth declared.

Percy's head suddenly shot up. "Hey if I hate the colour silver so much, and a silver eye goddess steals my heart… (Percy shuddered) then can't I not look her in the eye because I hate the colour so much?"

Leo snickered. " _Oh my beautiful you're so ah! Silver!"_

Piper scowled. "Stop talking before you turn into a deer,"

Jason shook his head. "Since when did discussing something became so dangerous?" You tell me.

Hazel said, "What about age…the goddess is well…old…and Percy is um like 2 millennia younger," She paused. "It's like marrying your ancestor, but in this case you're um having…yeah…with your cousin,"

I'm going to give Hazel a thumbs up, as she didn't faint. Man, one swear word and she's unconscious.

Oh my gods, I got the perfect knock knock joke! Since I'm forever alone I'm going to say it myself.

"Knock knock,"

"Who's there?"

"Abby,"

"Abby who?"

"Abby birthday to me!"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. HAHAHAHAHA *gasp* Ouch my stomach is hurting. What? You didn't laugh at that? Hmph. Well I'm going to repeat that joke until you laugh. Ha.

"Knock knock,"

"Who's there?"

"Abby,"

"Abby who?"

"Abby birthday to me!"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

"Knock knock,"

"Who's there?"

"Abby,"

"Abby who?"

"Abby birthday to me!"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

I give up. Lighten up. (Don't tell ME to lighten up!)

I have a gift for you guys then. AFTER THE LAST STORY.

 **Forbidden Love by Lilac Demetrius**

 **After Percy is betrayed and hurt by countless woman he decides to give woman up. After disappearing with Nico and Jason for ten years, the trio returns with a group of Hunter boys. When Artemis and Percy's hunter collide, chaos erupts. What happens when some unwanted feelings come up between the two leaders? Percy x Artemis. CONTAINS SLASH CAUSE IM A SLASH AUTHOR!**

Annabeth cracked a smile. "I can't believe what will happen if Percy was a leader. I mean, I bet Percy would give his coworkers a free blue cookie day to party. And free cookies every day,"

Piper raised an eyebrow. (That reminds me, can you lift an eyebrow up?)

"I'm guessing the slash is Nico/Jason?"

"Definitely not," I said firmly.

"NO Pipes!" Jason said at the same time I said my lines.

Frank looked at Percy. "You my friend are going to be sued by the goddess for copying her idea,"

Hazel nodded. "And her idea has been going for like 2 millennia, and yours? 10 years I'm going to say,"

Percy smiled sarcastically, "Thanks for your support,"

"And how does these _unwanted_ feelings _*cough*_ love _*cough*_ show? I mean when were you guys _together?_ How did you guys meet? In a dark room? On a date at the beach?" I pointed out.

"If you would like to read the story Nico, be my guest, but I'm not reading that especially when Valentine's day is coming,"

It probably was my imagination but Percy winked at Annabeth. Heh, they trying to do something? Speaking of which, here a gift for you.

*This gift will show when you're not looking or reading this. *

So generous aren't I?

I smiled. "So, any last words?"

Percy nodded looking a little ill. "Hell ya! Before I jump into the ocean to calm myself down…I can't believe Apollo's sister, dating me? The Maiden goddess dating Me who is off-limits? Really? And last time I checked the goddess was maiden," Percy gasped for air. "Maiden goddess I tell you! Hmph, also I don't do _that_ with anyone but Annabeth,"

Annabeth smiled at that. And Percy jumped into the lake splashing us.

I spat water out of my mouth. "Anyone else?"

Frank made a gagging gesture. Hazel pretended to do exaggerated coughing. Annabeth was staring at the grass. (Lovely grass isn't it?)

Mr. Perfect was well…uh…um…kissing Mrs. Perfect… _cough._ (Disturbing)

Leo raised his hand. "Well um when Percy comes back up can we apologize to Artemis then sing happy birthday to you?"

I nodded. Leo asked, "Can I have to phone so I can search up some birthday songs?"

I looked at him confused. You see I thought there was only ONE birthday song…I gave him the phone anyway.

5 min later, Percy came up. Of course he had to soak us to. I had to cover my poor birthday cake. (So poor, I have tears in my eyes. Who dares soak my cake?) But, you know being the son of Poseidon he was the only one dry.

"Hey Percy, we were about the sing happy birthday," Leo said dryly.

The following Lyrics was from **demigodforlife** 's review.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO YOU!

YOU BELONG IN A ZOO!

YOU SMELL LIKE A MONKEY!

AND YA LOOK LIKE ONE TOO!" sang my friends. Did I mention everyone was off pitch? Well, expect for Piper, she already had a nice voice.

But, everyone I'm so embarrassed I can't describe. (Hey friends if you're reading this, practice singing in the shower!)

If they found out I said that, I imagine they would say,

"I'm so embarrassed I can't describe the smell coming off of you,"

Man, so good at insults. (It's a skill in life)

Get it, monkey, smell, no, hahaha.

Okay, I'm so lucky. I have to shorten the story, so I'm going to put your name, then your review, and our responses.

But since I'm doing this backwards, I have to do the favourites and followers first.

 **Favorites: CrazyPeopleLikeMe**

 **Followers: Ruler of Assains, Owlover1, Latteas, CrazyPeopleLikeMe, Calliope Penna.**

So go ahead and find your name or if you didn't review just scroll down. (I suggest you scroll, unless you're doing a dare)

 **DerpmuffinPJO- (This is...amazing! Okay, let's have some ships!**

 **Be WARNED: I seriously don't ship any of these.**

 **Percy x Artemis**

 **Percy x Apollo**

 **Percy x Hestia**

 **Percy x Fem Chaos**

What the..

 **Percy x Chaos**

 **Percy x EVERY OC EVER**

 **Percy x Piper**

 **Percy x Hazel**

 **Percy x Reyna**

 **Percy x Silena**

 **Percy x Clarisse**

 **Percy x Drew**

 **Percy x Jason's Brick**

 **Percy x Annabeth's Calculator(Don't ask)**

…

 **Percy x Fem Harry Potter**

 **Percy x Harry**

 **Percy x Hermione**

 **Percy x Dumbledore(...wat?)**

 **Fem Percy x Luke**

 **Percy x Luke**

 **Percy x Leo(No joke actually saw a story for this)**

 **Percy x Khione(What even?)**

 **Percy x Festus(Wait what?)**

 **Percy x Nyx**

 **Percy x Grover**

 **Percy x Zoë**

 **Percy x Bianca(Nico be angry)**

Um, okay. _In deep voice_ I am angry. Very angry, Nico mad!

 **And some others too...**

 **Nico x Happy Meals**

Omg, I actually got a happy meal for writing this. SO happy.

 **Annabeth x Books**

 **Malcolm x Kendall the Calculator**

I don't really have anything to say…

 **Nico x Sadie(This actually has a fanbase)**

 **Percy x Blue Pancakes**

"Yum,"

 **Percy x Blue Cookies**

"Nice,"

 **Everyone ever existing x Percy**

 **ANYTHING GOES IN FANFICTION!)**

Wow, 1st review and I already took up a page. But thanks for reviewing.

 **Rebecca Frost (I'm laughing at this. Nico can have a free Happy Meal from me.)**

Yes, best day of my life! Happy meals and cake! Ooh, wonder which toy I'll get. And Frank funny? My mind can't cooperate.

 **PercabethOTP996 Your wish is my command...**

 **Weird Percy Ships Huh?**

 **Pericobeth (Percy x Nico x Annabeth)**

 **Percy x Clarisse**

 **Percy x Riptide PLEASE!**

"I think Riptide is going to slice my head off when I try to kiss it," Percy stated.

 **Luv ya Neeks! Cute as a baby's buttcheek!**

Leo started to gag. "Nico cute?" He paused. "Neeks? Heh, nice name,"

"Shut up,"

.

.

.

 **Lord of Potatoes (Nico torturer)** If you're not Lord P, I suggest you not read this, unless you really want to, cuz it's really long.

From Demigodforlife: After you said you were proud of demigodforlife.

Aww, thanks.

 **I just wanted to start by saying, I am severely disappointed in myself. I slept in and now it's 1 pm and I have missed the update. I'll never get my chances to be crowned prom que- um, I meant mentioned. So as something different to celebrate Nico's birthday, I am going to list reasons as to why he should write. (I'm not even going to number them, I'm too lazy)**

 **I said so**

 **It's nice to know a different pov (I actually wrote Nico instead of nice. I guess that shows how much I care)** Should I be cooing?

 **I will force you to** (Eek, I will ship you with um, the best man possible. Now that's horrible!)

 **I will force Chiron to make you**

 **I will black mail you** (What are you going to blackmail me with? If you know my secrets then everyone knows)

 **I will murder Hazel** (Scary Lord P everyone)

 **Actually never mind I like Hazel too much.** Phew. **Why can't she be my favourite character? It would make so much sense.**

 **If you don't, Percy will do it again and we all know what's going to happen with that**

 **I'm already bored**

 **This is so much harder than writing ships**

 **I mean al you have to do is write a list of names and bam bam boom!**

 **Would it count if I just wrote a list of names and said you had to pair them together?** No, I suggest you not write my name down.

 **Maybe I'll just write a normal review for once. I haven't written one in ages.**

 **Guys, forgot how to write a review. So, I will just improvise and answer all you questions:**

 **Reviewers team name: I am going to take a wild guess and say all the people are going to do symbolic names with ancient meanings in different languages. I have mentioned in a review once of these titles (which I actually am going to number)**

Okaaaay.

 **1\. Unicorn-Jedi Bunny**

 **2\. Vibrant Sushi Lover-Ninja**

 **3\. The Banananas**

 **No, seriously, that's what I wrote.**

 **Okay, likes:**

 **I like the different povs**

 **The reviews showing up (it's actually one of my favourite parts. I get to see all the strange things that everyone else writes down. I suggest that instead of every week you should do a chapter every fortnight so you could do all of the reviews as well as everything else.**

Well, I guess you're one of the people who likes to burn their-I mean read _interesting_ reviews.

 **Dislikes:**

 **We all knew something was going to end up here**

 **You don't focus on the ship enough. It seems too minor**

(Shame, friends, shame)

 **So ships (again)**

 **All of these are going to be for Percy.**

 **Percyx:**

 **Jason**

 **Clarissa**

 **Leo**

 **Percy**

 **Athena**

 **Poseidon**

 **Silent**

 **Drew**

 **Apollo**

 **Artemis**

 **Hestia**

 **Hera**

 **Grover**

 **Thalia**

 **Gaia**

 **Katie**

 **Frank**

 **Hazel**

 **Jason**

 **Luke**

 **Tyson**

 **Sally**

 **Reyna**

 **Mrs. O'Leary**

 **Calypso**

 **Coach Hedge**

 **Ares**

 **Chiron**

 **Hades**

 **Khione**

 **Octavian**

 **Piper**

 **Blackjack**

 **Demeter**

 **Jason**

 **I'm not even joking, I searched up people on Wikipedia and just made a number I would achieve to. Basically I made a goal for those who didn't understand that last message.**

 **I have some confessions:**

 **I wanted to be a little late so I could see how much Demigodforlife wrote so I could beat her/him** I told her/him that. (I have bad memory I forgot)

 **I want Nico to write really badly, I actually cried a little** Hahaha. Well, today's your lucky day.

 **I am a girl** I am a boy.

 **I am procrastinating** Me too. Isn't that the reason I'm writing after my birthday?

 **I want to see Jercy really badly. I don't ship it, I just want Nico to torture both of the people he hates most**

 **I put extra paragraph thingies so I could go on longer**

 **I have ran out of confessions**

 **I am a Pisces** So you're easily led (Gullible) huh, interesting…

(Grins evily)

Yeah, I searched Pisces up. Hmm, it says, you like the ridiculous huh, and you like to get lost? What? I guess it's a bad time to say I'm stalking you…as you dislike the obvious.

 **Two of my least favourite characters are Percy and Annabeth**

 **This review took nearly half an hour to write**

 **I live in Australia**

 **Auto-correct is my best friend**

 **My fingers hurt because I have to type on my ipad which is utter pain!**

 **So, catch phrases. I will admit Frank had no reoccurrences, either. I had to make a whole new catchphrase. Maybe, I'll just leave a pun. But puns are *FRANK-LY*** (Lolzbalz) **boring... Badumm tsssss! Okay, even I know that was lame. I'll just leave... BYE!**

Thanks, I'll keep in mind you're gullible, I'll let Leo know that for April Fools…

.

.

.

If you like reading paragraphs and want to improve your description I suggest you read this.

 **Latteas** **Finally! After chapters of shiptease Brason comes through!**

 **But do you know what was a mistake? Instigating the competition for the longest review. The only result was a stupid amount of words to read and write, vast stretches of vertical wordspace being occupied with separate ships and words, and the fourth wall coming into question far more than necessary. I suppose the "competition" (read:mess of bad grammar) was a good thing if you have a masochistic sense of pleasure.**

Holy! What? To many words…um sorry about that?

So many big words.

 **Considering that this is officially, "a place where crackfics get put into a crackfic" I suppose I should comment on the ones that give me the most trauma first.**

Wow, you're a master of words.

 **Can I have a quick shout-out to every non-Percabeth fic? Because it's crack. Mostly because they start with the biggest angst-storm imaginable. And then they, those who write such pieces, have the audacity to make an even more crackish pairing: Like, the most common and popular, Pertemis. Why they can't choose another ship with someone that has shown interest in Percy (which he likely has never known about cause he's more oblivious than... than... than... -insert bad metaphor here-), but always must choose a hunter or the goddess who turns the male gender into jackalopes is beyond me.**

Um, uh, cool? I wish I could write like that…

 **On the same topic of bad ships, can people stop suggesting incest (there's not much you can do about the gods in that though [on that note: Have you ever wondered why Zeus married Hera? In canon, his sister is apparently a complete look alike to his mother, and then he slapped a ring on her. It makes one wonder what kind of weird mother complex Zeus has.])? I mean, I'm a big supporter of selfcest (thus why I ship Jason and Brick), for reasons which shall remain undisclosed, but incest is nasty. To all supporters of it, imagine yourself and your sibling/parent. It's a scary thought that I don't want. I mean, I'm all for crackships, but those are just nasty instead.**

Percy pointed, "Yes exactly! Someone agrees,"

 **I'm going to suggest but one (or two) ship: because, frankly, all those who list multiple ships just dilute the attention from the one they want in the limelight.**

 **This is Jason/Annabeth.**

 **This is not because I find the ship cute. They're fictional characters (and given the strenuous state of the fourth wall here I'm hesitant to type that) for heaven's sake. N-no. It's a crackship that I think would be humorous.**

 **The second alluded to ship is my OT3, Silena/Percy/Beckendorf. Again, only because it's funny. (If you- by some chance- choose this, Takara Phoenix has written a few).**

 **This is fun, I'll look forward to seeing the next chapter. I'm off to write a Jason/Harem story (that will likely never be posted). The Harem being Brick and all of her sisters. See you around~**

Okay, finally I can understand. Thanks!

Hopefully your quotes and sayings will go out to the whole world

-Percy

I think, Percy will never be good with words.

 **Calliope Penna**

 **Yes, Brason!**

 **Anyways, Nico, I'm so glad that you will write! You're my favorite character! You know, you should read some Solangelo fan fics. Someone mentioned Unlucky, Right? by Origamidragons earlier. It's a great fan fic. You are a cat in this one. Oh, and happy birthday!**

Thanks.

 **SOLANGELO**

 **Okay, now, weird ships with Percy:**

 **Flercy (FloorxPercy) - my favorite weird ship. Yesterday I read Flarry (FloorxHarry) fan fic and I thought 'Hey, why not Flercy?'**

 **Plackjack**

 **Pertemis**

 **PercyxCarter**

 **Person**

 **Pestia**

 **Lukercy**

 **PercyxBlue Cookies**

 **PercyxReader**

 **Sorry, Percy.**

Thanks for the weird ships!

 **88wiseowls**

Before I answer your review, shadowsong626 has something to say to you.

88wizeowls, that Octavianxbackhand thing? We were all thinkin it.

Did you catch the z in your name? I don't think so.

 **I think that you should just type out all of the reviews so that Nico can be tortured! *cue evil laugh* (yes I am a lazy villian) Also Percabeth shall rule all! And Frazel! And Solangelo! Others ,I don't care.**

 **Ships!**

 **Pipalypso**

 **Pipazel**

 **Pipeyna**

 **Clarilena**

 **Theyna**

 **Dreyna**

 **Racheyna**

 **Solangelo**

 **Solackson**

 **Jercy**

 **Jasico**

 **Valgrace**

 **Lukercy**

 **Big threesome (yes this is a thing) (I was horrified)**

 **Thalia/Chiron**

 **Fem!Percy does exist Frank! You're wrong! You all have genderbent versions of yourselves. Check them out!**

Female me? Yeah right, no one can be me. Because I'm me, no matter what gender they are.

 **Now I have to go the people are coming to take me to the mental asylum.**

 **NICO WILL WRITE!**

And I did. Thanks a lot. _Insert smiley face here_

 **Silver.**

 **Oh this is awesome! Maybe they somehow stumble upon a Ninjago ship~ Haha. Messin with ya. But if you are srsly stuck, maybe...?**

 **What's yours is yours, and what's mine is mine, so don't touch ma stuff without pemission~ -joke-**

Um…

 **~Silver~**

 **Heyyyy!**

 **Omg dis be so funny Ive almost died laughing... Let's just say 1000000000000000000 times.**

Sorry, we send our apology's for almost killing you. You think I should write a warning on the summary? And what's that number?

 **Keep up the great work! And... *thinks:Poor Jason* do Brason! I wanna see his face.**

 **~~SilverTheWolfGirl~~**

 **Yes, I cannot imagine Percy drunk. It's just... Impossible! (Says in sarcastic tone)**

 **Anyways, cleared that up.**

 **This is like what, ma 4th review? 5th?**

 **If so, I'm wasting my life away!**

 **I got a really weird ship. I dunno why.**

 **Someone/Wolf because that would be...**

 **I don't know XD. Weird?**

 **X3 Mwahahaha.**

Oh my gods, dying mustache guy.

 **Owlover1**

 **Found a beautiful nico &will fanfic called One Lackey, Two Lackey, Red Lackey, Black and Blue Lackey by shadowsnowleopard .**

 **It was so beautiful that it made me want to cry my own river and and float away on a bed of roses.**

Now that's descriptive.

.

.

.

 **The Punk Rock Demigod** Warning, mature readers only…(Hey is that a good warning?)

 **OH MY GODS HOLY DAMN TRYING NOT TO SWEAR BC I DON'T WANT TO POISON THE YOUNG ONES**

 **Block your ears and shield your eyes, children. This next sentence may traumatize you.**

 **BUT. The mental image I am receiving from the words Percy/Riptide is so terrifying and disgusting it would rival 2 kids 1 sandbox. NO CHILDREN DO NOT LOOK THAT UP BAD CHILDREN PUT TAT KEYBOARD DOWN YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO SEARCH THAT.**

 **Ahem. This review may be illegal to display on this site, so publish at the young camper's discretion.**

 **I must say, my dear demigod friends, I never get sick of this story, but, DAMN, these reviewers need to chill. And I mean chill. (That makes me a hypocrite since I just mentioned one of the worst things to ever exist but do I look like I give a Hades toilet? Nah, thought as much.)**

 **This review is so long right now that if you added all the random ships I know of like every one else does, I'd win by far.**

 **#winnerlongestsubstantialreview2k15**

 **This ain't getting in the story... is it? If it is, thank f- I mean, thank Zeus!**

 **PRD out.**

We should rename this story to weird/interesting zone!

 **ShadowSong626** (What were you trying to secure review number 100 spot?)

I will let the reviewers know about your um response's.

Speaking of which, about the lady gaga song thingy, you know last review, last chapter… (I don't think you remember)

Um demigodforlife: Thanks idk if I got it right I found that on Pinterest one day and I stuck in my head.

 **Wut u all just saw wuz a reviewer reviewing other reviewers.**

 **Yo, Frank. Best writer here. U used good grammar, covered everyone in the least time-consuming way possible and found a way to please everyone which is litterally impossible. U need a fukkin prize. How about mercy from Nico after he loses this 100 review bet? Coz his shmexy ass is gonna lose.**

Was my butt thingy a compliment? If I told you I was blushing…awkward. (That would be weird)

And that's why you posted 5 reviews.

I decided to look up your zodiac sign. Cancer eh? Interesting…

Your next review hmm, another compliment about my butt…may I ask why?

Are you sure there is a disease called blue waffles?

If there is, Percy you better watch out. And thanks!

(I didn't put your other reviews cuz, your reviews took like 500 words)

 **Lexi**

From Demigodforlife

After you said about Magnus/Annabeth their cousins' thingy, demigodforlife responded. CREEPY INCEST THATS WHY MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

"Really a hellhound is attacking you? Why didn't you say so?" Percy said.

Leo said scornfully. "Don't worry, she probably searched up a picture of a female hellhound and scared it away,"

.

.

 **Demigodforlife**

Great do I have to copy and paste this review? Soooo long.

Yeah, since I lost the bet, I had to get a peach for him. And the dog peach? Sorry was that from snoopy? I haven't watched that.

But, I would like to eat peaches any day. They are tasty.

Sorry, only fanfiction. Doesn't it seem wrong, that we are writing on fanfiction and we go promoting something on wattpad?

Meh, Frank said peaches do look like butts. Just saying.

Ooh, since I wrote can I have a peach? Please?

No worries, I'm so persuasive you're already giving me a peach.

.

.

 **Gummienummie**

I know right. Since when do people realize we're related? And I will ask Piper to ask her mom about One true pairing. (Not out of toilet paper. Now imagine saying that while in the bathroom…)

 **Mels**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICO!.! I am relatively new to this story but it ie AMAZHANG (See what I did there? Ama- Zhang? Get it?** Man these puns, so good **[Sorry Frank.]). It made me laugh and cringe at the same time! Which, I might add, was impossible.**

That is impossible, I mean you're laughing (Mouth open while sound comes out) then cringing…wow.

 **You have unlocked an achievement! (Sorry, I tend to ramble.)** No worries you see we're all ramblers here, and you now fit in. **Yay! Now we must all eat cake and read about weird pairings!**

Hey, how did you know I was eating cake?

.

.

Okay, good, you scrolled down to here. Now, iwilllovebooksforever, if you're reading this, shadowsong626 has something to say.

 **Iwilllovebooksforever, . UR USERNAME. BRUH. THAT IS MMMMEEEEEEE ALL THE WAY. Good god, I'm such an overdramatic bitch.**

Thanks for all your reviews!

Btw, I did the reviews last. At first it was 4000 words. Now 6200 words. 2200 words of reviews. Great. I'm going to get more cake. Be right back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hey guys! I got Artemis's letter! Well…she was not pleased at all. I'll let you read.

Dear mortals,

How dare you pair me up to a stinky mortal like Perseus Jackson? I will turn you all into deer right now. I could have enjoyed hunting deer, but no I had to write a letter to all you mortals. I'm very disappointed. And don't go and write flames about my behavior and my attitude. I'm a goddess! Alas, my father said I can't turn you guys into goat butt. So sad. But that does not mean you can say bad things about me!

Back to _Pertemis._ I am a maiden goddess! Not a rag doll to Perseus Jackson! All of you demanding me to have that. NO not happening.

I'm going to end this letter to you all mortals, if you dare pair me up…

Remember what I said!

Angry Maiden Goddess

P.S Go on your knees and apologize! Or else…

.

.

.

.

Yeah…if the maiden goddess did write a letter…sorry if it scared you.

Ahh, yeah, sorry about that…I uh think Percy should date Art-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH afnioasnfiowenininaniifnininwna

.

.

.

Hey Hazel here, um…sorry about that. Nico kind of got turned into…um…into goat butt… (Nico I'm sorry for laughing!)

This is what happened. Well, Nico was typing something, then he saw himself transforming, so well he did the rational thing and typed ahh!

Then he transformed completely, him now a butt on the keyboard. It was an hour later when I found him rolling around in the cabin.

You have no idea how much deleting I have to do. You know because of the spamming of the keyboard. When I looked around, I found a note, from the maiden goddess.

It was a part of the letter you just saw, and um what happened. Don't worry, Nico will turn back um…when he's sleeping. (night time)

Don't even ask me how he is going to get on the bed.

Well, you get the message don't mess with the goddess, or else you would be like Nico. Stinky.

Wonder how he will go to the bathroom…

Ooh Cake!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ouch I got pounced by goat butt. I tried to eat the cake but, a butt came flying and knocked me on the floor. Sheesh.

Anyway, since Nico is ah, unavailable I'm going to end it here. I'm going to blend in and try to be Nico so you won't detect I'm Hazel. What does he usually say?

Hey guys I'm Nico. I am very grumpy, and people assume I'm…

Yeah…

Um Happy birthday to me.

I smell bad. (Sorry)

I give up. Ahem.

Thanks for reading this.

This story was shorter than normal.

Um, let's hope Nico turns back normal.

Thanks for reading this!

Remember Artemis's warning.

-Nico who is in the form of…you know what

(I, Hazel wrote the ending)

 **A/N**

 **Thanks guys for all your support on this story it means the world to me. And it is a nice birthday gift. (This Friday)**

 **Anyway, unlike Nico I'm taking a break, since it's my birthday.**

 **I'm making a one shot for valentine's day right now.**

 **I'm thinking of getting a couple writing for valentine's day.**

 **I won't make any promises on when it will come out.**

 **I won't say it will come out on a specific day. (Since when do I update on my given schedule?)**

 **Happy Birthday Nico! His birthday is actually on Jan 28** **th** **.**

 **Everyone get up, and sing.**

 **Happy Birthday to you (Cha cha cha)**

 **Happy birthday to you (Scooby doo!)**

 **Happy birthday to Nico**

 **Happy birthday to you**

 **If you're here you already know how my aurthor notes go, so I won't repeat them again.**

 **Thanks for reading and I will see you again in who knows when.**

 **-bobo2015**


End file.
